The Water God of Fairy Tail
by KuroiSenkou
Summary: Years ago, Naruto Milkovich lost everything dear to him. But when a certain guild opens their doors to him, he finally found the place where he belongs. With his nakama by his side, Naruto will take the world by storm as Fairy Tail's Water God! Strong/Smart/Ice-Make/Dragon Slayer Naruto. Pairing: Naruto/Fem!Natsu/Juvia UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1: Naruto Milkovich!

A/N Welcome to my new secondary Fanfiction! I've decided to rewrite A Fairy's Tale at a later date. There were too many things I disliked about writing it and too many mistakes. Now this story was partially inspired by Fairy Tail's Crystal Guardian by Fairytail ninja.

This story's Naruto will be the son of Ur and the twin brother of Ultear. He will primarily use Ice-Make magic and a Dragon Slayer Magic, which will be revealed in this chapter.

Naruto and Ultear will be the same age as Erza Scarlet.

About pairings: Currently, you have until chapter 3 to choose one of three options. Option one is Naruto/Fem Natsu, which I have been wanting to do as I have never read a story with that as a paring before. Option 2 is Juvia, also a rare paring. Option 3 is a very small harem consisting of Juvia and Fem Natsu. If the harem is chosen, those two will be the only girls, no exceptions. It would be extremely hard for me to develop the romance to the degree I would like if I made this harem over two girls.

Make sure to let me know your choice in the reviews!

Favorite and Follow or I will feed your soul to Ramen-chan.

Opening Theme: Silhouette by KANA-BOON (Naruto Shippuden opening)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Fairy Tail or whatever may appear that isn't spawned from my twisted imagination.

-Year X770, path near the Milkovich home.-

A young boy walked along the snowy path towards his family's home with a bored expression. He was a young child of about five years of age. He had short and spiky blonde hair with streaks of dark purple, along with a pair of deep black eyes. He was only clad in a pair of boxers after he unconsciously stripped, a habit he picked up from his mother's Ice-Make training. He was Naruto Milkovich, son of the Ice Mistress Ur Milkovich and her late fiancé Minato Namikaze, who died of an illness before Naruto's first birthday. Naruto and his sister Ultear were born with an unusually high amount of magic, but unfortunately, only Naruto could handle the power. A year ago, Ultear began getting sick from all of her overflowing magic. Desperate, Ur brought her daughter to a nearby research institution, who informed the mother and son that Ultear had died. They were both distraught for a time, but Ultear's death served to motivate young Naruto. Naruto begged his mother for training so that he'd never lose anybody else.

And this is where our story begins...

Naruto continued walking along the path. Over the past year of training, he mastered everything his mother could teach him, even inventing several of his own spells that had the potential to be devastating in the future. He would do it for his imouto, for his 'tear.

As he came upon the cabin he noticed something was amiss, as there was several holes in the walls with ice spears piercing them. Running inside, he saw his mother's battered body sprawled onto the wooden floors. Dropping to his knees he started to shake her body while muttering "Kaa-chan? Kaa-chan wake up! This isn't funny you old bat, wake up!" Hot tears streamed down his face and he screamed "KAA-CHAN!" Naruto heard shuffling noises coming from behind the cabin. "What was that? Wait...that's the brat we've been looking for! The one with the high amount of magic! Grab him, he'll be useful in resurrecting Lord Zeref!" A voice yelled. Panicking, Naruto ran as fast as he could into the nearby forests, ignoring the shouts behind him.

-Cave nearby Naruto's location-

A pair of glowing blue eyes snapped open and their owner growled. There were stupid human monkeys interrupting his sleep out side the cave, with all of their yelling. How dare they disturb the slumber of Suigetsu, the great and mighty King of the Water Dragons!

The gargantuan blue reptile stomped out of the cave and noticed a group of oddly-dressed men glaring down upon a small and nearly naked boy. "End of the line, brat. Don't worry though, you'll fulfill a great purpose by helping is resurrect Lord Zeref!" Their leader sneered. Upon hearing that name, Suigetsu's eyes hardened and he decided to act. Quickly stomping towards the cultists, who rightfully shook in fear before the mighty Suigetsu, the dragon gathered magic into his maw and unleashed a pulverizing torrent of water which instantly flooded all of the interlopers away. He turned to the boy who, oddly enough, wasn't even afraid and asked in a deep and rumbling voice "Child, who are you, what are you doing here, and why do you not fear me?" The young boy smiled sadly and responded "I am Naruto Milkovich. I was running from those guys who k-killed my mother, they wanted me because I have an unusually high amount of Magic. And I do not fear you because you saved me. What is your name Mr. Blue Dragon?" Suigetsu quirked an eyebrow and thought 'Well, he is all alone now with no family...I hear my brother Igneel started training a brat along with the other runts..maybe...'

"I am the almighty Suigetsu, King of the Water Dragons. From now on, you shall refer to me as 'sensei' or 'tou-san'. I will teach you Water Dragon Slayer Magic and Water Magic. Do you accept, Naruto Milkovich?"

Naruto looked down in thought. If he did this, he would get stronger. And getting stronger means that there will be more of a chance that he'll be able to protect his future loved ones. Looking into the Dragon's eyes with determination, he nodded. Suigetsu smirked and thought 'Eat your heart out, Igneel-otouto. My new apprentice will be the strongest of all the Dragon Slayers. Fitting for the son of the great and mighty Suigetsu.' The blue dragon motioned for Naruto to follow him. "Come along Naruto. Training awaits you in the morning. Oh, and why the fuck are you in your underwear?" Naruto looked down and noticed his nudity "Goddamnit, not again!"

-2 Years Later,age seven, X772-

"Water Dragon's Roar!" A voice shouted through the snowy forests. A large torrent of water knocked over several trees. At the beginning of the trail of trees, stood Naruto Milkovich. He had grown a little over the years, standing at 4 feet and 9 inches. He was currently wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans, and black boots. His hair grew out to look like what his mother described as his father's style. Spiky neck length and two bangs framing his face. His hair also started turning dark purple like his mother, with one half of his head blonde and the other half is purple.

Finally showing mastery over the signature Dragon Slayer technique, he ran up to his surrogate father only to find him smiling sadly while looking into a video lacrima. "Sochi, come here. You told me that your mother's name was Ur yes? Take a look."

Naruto looked into the orb, and gasped in shock. There was his thought-to-be deceased mother alive and well, teaching two boys Ice-Make Magic. "Sochi, I understand if you want to go back. I won't be angry." Naruto shook his head and smiled "I don't think so, Tou-san. She looks so happy with her life, I couldn't bear to add drama into it at the moment. I am happy to see her alive, but I want to finish my training before I think about going back." Suigetsu smiled and replied "I am happy to hear you say that, now put some damn clothes on!" Naruto looked down and saw that he only had his boxers on. "I...you know what? I fucking give up. If I can't get rid of this habit, goddammit I'll embrace it!" He shouted while fist-pumping, causing Suigetsu to sweatdrop.

- 5 Years later, July 7 X777. Age 12-

Naruto woke up inside the cave he and his father were staying at for the last seven years. He finally completed his training yesterday, and was ready to go to his mother. He looked around for any sign of Suigetsu, but found none. "Tou-san! Where are you?" Nothing but the frigid howls of the wind answered him. Naruto smiled sadly and said to himself "So you had to leave today...I knew something was up with the strange way you've been acting. I just hope I will see you once more, Tou-san. I'll make you proud."

The pre-teen threw on his new clothes, consisting of a long-sleeved ice-blue dress shirt left untucked and a pair of his usual black jeans and black steel toe'd boots. He also wore a necklace with a wolf's fang dangling onto his chest. Also, Naruto's hair had turned completely purple. Let it be known, that to this day, Naruto still frequently strips out of his clothes and has learned to accept it. Taking one last look at the cave that he pretty-much grew up in, Naruto started his trek towards where he believed his mother would be waiting for him.

-Milkovich home.-

Naruto stepped inside the cabin for the first time in years. Before he started to feel nostalgic, his eyes widened upon noticing the state of the home. Various pieces of furniture were busted, the wood was rotting with neglect and in his mother's room, clothes were strewn about and a book on Ice-Make was left open on her desk. Looking at the page, he noticed that a envelope addressed to he and his late sister sat on top. On the page, he saw that it was detailing how to preform a spell known as "Iced Shell". He took a backpack that was lying nearby and stuffed the book inside while opening the letter.

To my Children,

I am sorry I couldn't be there for you. I always wanted to stay by Ur-chan's side and watch you both grow up. I am Minato Namikaze, former mage of Fairy Tail and I am your father. I don't have much time left in this world, and I'd like to leave you both with something. Below is a sealing rune. Channel magic to it and you will gain instructions on my two prized techniques. Teleportation Magic: Flying Raijin and Energy-Make: Rasengan. Use them well and if you ever decide to join a guild, join Fairy Tail. They are a rowdy bunch, but they will treat you like family.

I love you, Naruto, Ultear, Ur.

Minato Namikaze

Naruto had tears streaming down his eyes and thought 'Tou-chan, don't you worry. I'll do you proud. It'll be a little while, but I'll join Fairy Tail. Better yet, I'll become the Master of the guild! Just watch me, pops!'

Walking outside with all of his belongings, he took one last look at his family's home and used his Ice-Make to destroy it. Signifying the end of his previous life. And unknown to him, it was the beginning of the life of one of the greatest wizards to have ever lived.

-End-

Ending theme: Niji by Shinku Horou (Naruto Shippuden ending 28)

Somewhat of a short chapter, but this served as somewhat of an introduction before we jump into the juicy bits.

Remember,

Fem!Natsu, Juvia, or both.

Review to let me know your choice!

Follow, Favorite, and Review!

Next chapter: Our favorite stripper goes hunting...For dark guilds!

And look out Fairy Tail, Naruto is coming to turn your world upside-down!

The story will be known as The Water God of Fairy Tail...for now.

Should Fem!Natsu be named as the final pairing, the story's name will change to Fire and Ice.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ice-King!

A/N: Welcome to the next chapter of The Water God of Fairy Tail!

This chapter will cover a few years of Naruto's life up until he joins Fairy Tail along with Lucy Heartfilia in X784.

I have decided to go ahead and stop the pairing debate. Because of an overwhelming amount of requests, I am making this story Naruto x Natsumi (Fem!Natsu) x Juvia...which is fine by me. I can work with 2 women just as good as one. But don't worry, I am still planning on writing a Naruto/Juvia and a Naruto/Fem!Natsu story. It just might take a while.

Follow, Favorite, and Review to see what our purple-haired stripper gets himself into.

Opening Theme: Silhouette

Disclaimer: Senkou-kun doesn't own Naruto or my series, Fairy Tail! But he does have some pretty tasty flames around his fire-pit. -sluuuurrrpp! BURRRPPP- That was great! I'm all fired up! (Senkou: "Goddammit Natsumi, quit eating my fire!") -blushes- ahehehe, sorry...-burps fire- hehehe.

-5 years later, X782. Age 17-

A hooded figure stood on top of a hill overlooking a dark guild. He shrugged the hood off to reveal the purple-haired figure of Naruto Milkovich. His clothing didn't change over the years, but he did grow to a height of 6 feet and 1 inch.

He took the cloak off and shoved it inside his backpack then observed his target. Currently our hero was hunting down dark guilds, so that he would have some experience prior to joining Fairy Tail. Ever since training with Suigetsu, he wanted to gain enough strength so that he would be able to protect his comrades, and finally, he is almost ready. "So...the Death Reaper assassination guild. Population of 30, Guild master? Kiba of The Bloody Claws. Overall guild bounty? 10,000 Jewels (Im not sure what that exactly translates to, so just say $1000 USD). Perfect." He grinned toothily.

-Inside the Guild hall-

Kiba was a young man of about 21 years. He wore a grey hoodie with black fur lined around the cuffs and hood. He had brown hair with a small goatee. He was pretty happy with his life. He made good money, his guild had good business, and the Magic Council just can't find their guild. But then, the door to his guild slammed open. A young man walked in, appearing to be about 17-19 years of age, he was currently only wearing a pair of black jeans, black boots, and a necklace with a wolf's fang on it. "You know? You guys are a pain in the ass to find. I had to try to...convince...about 15 different people within the underworld to get results. Now unfortunately for you, I tend to bounty hunt dark guilds, and today just so happens to be my payday. Now would you kindly line-up single file, and bend over, so I can give your asses a nice kick?" he said while smirking. The whole guild started laughing, except Kiba who grinned in excitement. "So you've come...Ice-King Naruto!" he shouted. "Got it in one, chief! I take it your Kiba? I'll be with you in a moment." Naruto responded. He swung is arm across the room while calling out "Ice-make: Icebergs!", causing multiple magic circles to open up around the guild members, out of which sharp clusters of ice shot out of and instantly sliced up and knocked them out. "I've read a bit about your Ice-Make magic. To be able to cast your spells at full power without much hand motions is impressive. But unfortunately, you are finished now." Kiba stated ominously. He opened up a purple magic circle underneath his feat and shouted "Partial-Body Takeover: Wolf!", which caused him to gain fangs, claws, and slit pupils. "Prepare yourself, Ice-King. None of my enemies have seen this form and lived to tell the tale!"

Naruto whistled and quipped back "Damn, that would be pretty impressive...if you didn't look like a bitch." Kiba snarled and leapt into the air, spinning towards Naruto like a drill. "Fang Over Fang!" He screamed. The Dragon Slayer grinned and puffed his cheeks out, causing a blue magic circle to appear in front of him. "Water Dragon's Roar!" He spat out a large, pressurized torrent of water, which sent Kiba flying into the wall on the other side of the room. Naruto began waving a hand in front of his nose "What smells like wet dog in here? Phew!", he questioned in faux-disgust. Kiba threw the rubble off of him and yelled with his eyes comically popping out of his head, "I'M GONNA WIPE THAT STUPID SMIRK OFF OF YOUR FACE! FANG OVER FANG!" He started spinning even faster and barreled towards the smirking purple-headed mage. Naruto coated one of his hands in water and yelled "Secret Dragon Slayer's Art: Water Dragon's Bitch Slap!" And with that, he backhanded Kiba, sending him crashing into the floor to his right. The smoke cleared and the dark mage was lying on the floor, knocked out, with comical swirls in his eyes. Naruto knelt down and patted his head with an eye-smile "Bad doggy."

Standing up, Naruto opened up his communication lacrima and contacted the local rune knights. After all the prisoners were rounded up, Naruto walked away from the former guild, stroking his paycheck while cooing "Daddy loves you...oh yes he does...you are gonna get daddy some ramen and booze aren't you? Oh yes you are.." causing the nearby Rune Knights and the dark mages who regained consciousness to sweatdrop. Snapping out of his stupor, Naruto noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, and his eyebrow started twitching. "Even though I've accepted my stripping habit a long time ago, it still doesn't get any less annoying..."

-2 years later, X784, age 19-

"I can't believe I got such a meager discount on this Canis Minor! I swear, sex appeal is losing it's value." A young blonde haired girl, Lucy Heartfilia, shouted as she stomped angrily through the port town of Hargeon. All of a sudden, she noticed a crowd of women surrounding a purple-haired middle-aged man.

"Oh my God! It's Salamander!"

"Salamander-sama! Over here!"

Lucy's eyes turned into hearts as she fluttered over to the man. All of a sudden, she snapped out of it when another purple haired man around her age stepped towards Salamander. He narrowed his eyes at the rings on the fire-mages fingers and said "Illegal Charm Spell. How distasteful."

They then heard feminine screaming and saw a pink-haired woman barrel through the crowd and scream "Igneel! I've finally found you...wait...you aren't Igneel." She stood at about 5"9' and had black eyes and spiky light-pink hair that flowed down to the middle of her back with long bangs framing her face and forehead. She had a slender frame, wearing a sleeveless black and gold vest that was left open, exposing chest-bindings that covered her medium-sized breasts. She also wore a pair of white calf-length pants that clung to her slender legs, some open-toed black sandals, as a scale-patterned white scarf around her neck. She also had a blue flying cat hovering around her. The 'Salamander' chuckled and responded "I don't know anything of someone called Igneel, but you are all invited to a party on my yacht tonight!" With that he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a wave of purple fire, causing most of the females to follow after him.

Naruto, Lucy, and the pink-haired woman stood there for a few seconds, when Lucy smiled at them. "Thanks for breaking me out of his spell. That guy was a creep! How about I buy you two and that cat some lunch as thanks?" Naruto and the pinkette blinked then shouted in unison, "WHOOP! FOOD!" After they realized that they spoke together, they blushed at each other and looked away, causing Lucy and the cat to giggle.

"He liiiikes yoouuu!" the cat spoke in a sing-song voice, making the girl hit him while sporting a slight tint of pink. "Shut up, Happy! I'm sorry, about him. He isn't well trained." She spoke nervously.

The other two waved her off as they all went to a nearby café.

-Restaurant-

Lucy sat there on the other side of the booth with a twitching eyebrow while watching all three of her guests chow down on more food than humanly possible. The pinkette was mowing down plate after plate of meat, while the man already had a mountain of entry bowls on the table with a beer in his hand. Lucy started crying anime tears at the thought of her paycheck, but quickly decomposed her self. "I never did catch your names, I'm Lucy!" She asked. The pink-haired girl looked up and grinned, exposing her abnormally large canines. "I'm Natsumi Dragneel!" She chirped. The purple-haired man looked at her and smirked "Name's Naruto Milkovich." Both of the other occupant's jaws dropped. "You mean you're the Ice-King?! The famous dark guild bounty hunter!" Natsumi cried in disbelief. "Not anymore. I was on my way to join Fairy Tail when I ran into you two." He replied. Natsumi gained a mysterious twinkle in her eye when he said that, causing him to look at her in confusion. "Oh really? That's cool. I was thinking about joining Fairy Tail too. So why do you want to join?" She asked. Naruto gained a far-off look in his eye and replied "My father, in a letter he left me before he died, stated that I should join Fairy Tail if I were to join any guild, since he was a member of the guild in the past." They didn't comment more on that, and Lucy asked Natsumi "So what are you doing here?" Natsumi gained a saddened look and answered "I came here looking for my missing father. He is a gigantic red fire-breathing dragon named Igneel!", she then shouted in excitement.

Lucy's eyes widened while Naruto started choking on his beer. The pinkette cutely tilted her head and asked "Did I say something wrong?" Naruto and Lucy waved her off. The blonde stood up and put money on the table. "Well I should get going, enjoy your food!" She waved. All of a sudden she heard three thumps and saw Natsumi, Naruto, and Happy bowing while yelling "Thanks for the food!" Lucy's eyes comically bugged out of her head and she screamed comically, "Quit doing that! It's embarrassing!" And with that she walked off, leaving the trio on the floor. Naruto looked at Natsumi and smirked flirtatiously. "You wanna hang out?" She blushed and nodded slightly, while hitting happy for insinuating that something was going on.

-Later on, after Lucy sends the ship crashing to the port.-

Naruto ran up to Lucy and Happy and while panting, said "Sorry I'm late. Natsumi ran off once she heard of that guy being a fake Fairy Tail wizard." The blonde quirked an eyebrow and said "Fake?" Happy nodded his head and added "Yeah, he is actually Bora of Prominence, former Titan Nose mage. He is a notorious slave trader!"

Natsumi walked up to Bora and his crew, then showed off her red Fairy Tail mark. "You said you are a Fairy Tail member? Well I never seen you before!" The group looked closely at the pinkette and paled. "That scarf and tattoo...no doubt, she's the real Salamander!"

Bora snarled and replied "I don't care. She's going down! Prominence Typhoon!" A large wave shot towards a smirking Natsumi who ate the flames, much to the shock of everyone but Haloy and Naruto. "I've had better, but it still filled me up. Thanks for the meal!" She shouted. All of a sudden, she saw Naruto walk up next to her. "So I was correct. You are the Fire Dragon Slayer. Now stand back, Natsumi-chan, and watch me do what I do best." She blushed at the nickname and nodded, walking back to Lucy and Happy. "So you assholes are kidnapping women, eh? How rude." He shook his head in disappointment. Bora got angry and shouted "Another two-bit mage comes to the slaughter? That's fine. I was getting bored anyways!" Naruto gained a tick mark and yelled "You wanna tango, dickhead?! I'll kick your ass!", while unconsciously removing his shirt. "Watch closely, I'll show you the power of the Water Dragon Slayer!" He called out, while radiating a dark blue magical aura.

-With Lucy and the others-

"Dragon Slayer? What's that?" Lucy asked a wide-eyes Natsumi. "A Dragon Slayer is someone who was raised and taught magic by a dragon. Their bodies change themselves to resemble that of their dragon-parents. He can eat water to regain strength and probably some other features that are exclusive to him. I thought I was the only one in existence, until now." She explained in shock.

-Naruto-

Naruto reared his head back, puffing out his cheeks, and materializing a dark-blue magic circle in front of him. "Water Dragon's Roar!" A massive torrent of water slammed into the criminals, knocking all of them but Bora out. Flashing towards his enemy, he coated his leg in water and yelled "Water Dragon's Skyward Kick!" And sent Bora soaring into the air. Acting quickly, the criminal formed a platform of purple fire and smirked. "You are as strong as your reputation says. But let's see how you deal with this! Hell Prominence!" He casted a devastating laser that destroyed half of the port. "Damn, that would've been nasty if that hit me. But I have things to do so let's finish this." Naruto expelled jets of water from his feet, flying him up to Bora. "Elbow! Talons! Kick! Water Dragon's Wing Attack!" He attacked the criminal relentlessly, and finally, he coated his fist with a swirling ball of water. "Water Dragon's Pressure Fist!" He nailed Bora in the mouth, sending him smashing into the nearby clock tower, completely destroying it.

-With the others-

The girl's eyes were widened while witnessing the one-sided beat down of the slaver. 'His magic is so powerful! He is strong, seems to be kind, maybe a little cocky. Now I have to fight him later! Maybe if I win, he'll give me a "reward"' Natsumi thought with a giggle and a nosebleed, causing the others to sweatdrop. As Naruto walked back over to the group, Happy tackled his face and started chattering with starry eyes. "Oh Naruto, that was so cool! You were like bam, pow, whack!" He rambled while making punching moments with his paws. All of a sudden they heard coughing coming from next to them as they saw a plethora of Rune Knights looking angry. Naruto paled and picked a squealing Natsumi up bridal style and yelled "OH FUCK IT'S THE 5-0!" And started sprinting off with Lucy and Happy following closely behind.

-Next day, Fairy Tail-

The group stood outside the doors to the guild and Natsumi grinned as said "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Opening the doors, the group noticed that everyone in the guild was either fighting or drinking. Naruto had his eyes locked on a lone black-haired boy that was sitting at a table, stripped to his boxers. All of a sudden a stray mug slammed into Naruto's head, causing him to dart his eyes around the room with a tick mark on his forehead. "Who threw that?!" He noticed that a random member was smiling sheepishly. Naruto angrily stripped down to his boxers and tackled him to the floor, while screaming "I'll fucking kick your ass!" Meanwhile a blushing Natsumi muttered "I love this guild so much."

All of a sudden, a towering shadow appeared, looming over the fighting group. "And just what do you morons think you're doing?!" Everyone froze and stopped fighting. Naruto just waved nonchalantly, completely ignoring the fact that he is almost naked. "Hello Master Makarov! My blonde friend over there and I would like to join your guild." The master shrunk to the size of a gnome and smiled "Sure you can, now introduce yourselves to your guild-mates. We'll stamp you in a few moments." Lucy stepped towards the guild and waved "I'm Lucy!" Naruto mock-saluted and added "I'm Naruto Milkovich. I like Ice, Water, Dragons, Ramen, Booze, and my family. I hate dark mages, cultists, and rapists. My dream for the future?" He eyeballed Makarov with a soft smile "To become the next Guild Master of Fairy Tail."

The black-haired boy's eyes widened upon hearing his name, leaking a few tears while everyone else cheered. "Welcome our new guild members, let's party!"

Everyone sang, drank, and partied. The black haired kid walked up to Naruto and asked if he could talk to him out back, to which he nodded.

-Outside-

A re-clothed Naruto quirked his eyebrow and said "So what's this all about?", even though he had questions of his own for his mother's student. The boy started quivering and cried softly, "I am Grey Fullbuster, student of your mother, Ur...and the reason behind her death." Naruto's facial expression blanked upon hearing of his mother's death and slowly said "What happened?" Thus Grey told him of the story about Ur's sacrifice. Naruto let loose a few tears and asked "Was she smiling when she died?" Grey nodded his head and replied "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything? I want to to kill-" he was cut off when Naruto engulfed him in a hug. "Stop blaming yourself then, Grey. While I was away, I saw that she became truly happy when she taught you. She treated you as her child, and you filled a little bit of the void left behind by Ultear-imouto and I. That makes you a little brother to me. She sacrificed her life to save yours. Don't let Kaa-chan's final act go to waste, Grey-otouto." The boy wiped his tears away and smiled, then walked back into the guild and joined the festivities.

-Next morning-

Naruto's eyes clenched shut in pain as the morning light beat down up on his face. Trying to go back to sleep, he nuzzled his face into his pillow, which let out a soft moan. Wait...pillows don't moan. He slowly looked up and met the black eyes of a blushing Natsumi. He jumped off of her and noticed that they were lying down in one of the tables in the guild. "N-N-Natsumi-chan! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" He cowered with a slight tint of pink on his tanned cheeks. But he was confused as instead of pummeling him, she gained a glazed look in her eyes and an odd smile as she dashed out of the guild, fist-pumping and cheering while breathing fire.

Some women are weird.

Naruto put his clothes back on and went to the request board and picked out a simple job, Vulcan extermination, and had it signed off. As he walked out of the guild, he looked at the ice-blue guild mark on the back of his right hand and smirked. 'It has been pretty good so far. I met the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, joined the guild that I've been dreaming about for years, drunk myself into a stupor, got a new little brother, and ended up copping a feel of said beautiful girl's breasts. I wonder how it could get any better.' The young mage thought.

Life is good for Naruto Milkovich.

-end-

Ending theme: Niji by Shinku Horou

So how was that? I'm gonna upload atleast one more chapter by the end of the night so stay tuned!

The official pairing is:

Naruto/Natsumi/Juvia

With Natsumi being the lead girl. I'm not saying Juvia will be neglected when she shows up, I'm just saying Natsumi has first dibs on everything. It'll be funny to watch her and Juvia butt heads over Naruto.

That being said, Grey will not be Natsumi's rival. Obviously, Juvia will take that spot. Grey will just be a good friend to her, but he will be Naruto's rival/Little brother figure.

Don't worry, Natsumi will still pick fights with many of the members.

Next time: Our favorite stripper tango's with a group of giant monkeys, and encounters another flying cat who keeps calling him "Tou-chan" what the fuck?!

And the Red-haired devil returns. What is lullaby?! Find out next time!

Follow, Favorite, Review.


	3. Chapter 3: Lullaby!

A/N: Welcome to the next chapter.

In here, there will be giant monkeys, another talking cat, stripping, awkward NarTsumi moments, the return of the red headed She-devil, and a deadly flute! Be excited.

Eniox27: No, Naruto is not taking Natsu's place as the main character. He and Natsumi, and eventually Juvia, are sharing that spot.

-East Forest-

Naruto walked through the forest, watching for any sign of a Gorian. His client mentioned that he needed to clear a section of the woods for construction, but the vulcan attacked anyone that got close. It was a decently paying job, atleast enough for him to pay for a month's worth of rent.

Eventually, he came upon the giant beast and smirked. "You wouldn't happen to be the vulcan that is terrorizing all of the nice construction workers, are you?" It looked at him and replied "I am. What's it to you?" "Well, you are my meal-ticket at the moment, and I have better things to do so I'll wrap this up quickly." Naruto stated, while slipping into a combat stance.

Naruto slammed his fists onto the ground and yelled "Ice-Make: Knuckle!", causing several fists made of ice to pummel the beast. Snarling, it launched itself at the ice mage. Naruto quickly leapt away from the enraged monkey and charged another spell. "Ice-Make: Rose Garden!" he shouted, causing a large garden of ice-roses to wrap around the beast, preventing it from moving.

He extended his arm towards the trapped Vulcan, opening a light-blue magic circle in front of it. "Ice-Make: Shrapnel!" A barrage of sharp ice shards shot forward and impaled the beast. The Vulcan widened it's eyes and then lowered it's head and died. "Heh, easy as cake." Naruto pointed towards the sky and yelled "That one's for you, Kaa-chan!" Then he walked towards the exit.

As Naruto walked through the forest, he heard someone crying. Walking to the noise, he saw a white cat with a light blue underbelly and wings on his back. He also wore a blue t-shirt and little back shorts. Naruto knelt down and asked softly "Hello there little guy. What're you doing here?" The cat sniffled and looked up with big blue eyes and replied "I...I don't know. I can't remember anything but waking up here!" Naruto looked at him sympathetically "Well, since you can't remember anything, how about you come back with me to my guild? Everyone is like a family there and you will never be alone." He extended his hand towards the cat, who teared up and jumped into his arms. "Thank you Tou-chan!" Naruto's eyes bulged out of his head as he slowly hugged the cat back. "Tou...chan? Hmm...then we will give my sochi a name now don't we? How about...Haku? (No relation to the Naruto character)"

Haku nodded happily at his new name as he jumped up on his shoulders.

-Guild, next day-

Naruto and Haku sat down at the bar and ordered a bowl of ramen and beer for the man and a fish with milk for the cat. All of a sudden, Naruto felt a weight press into his back. "Hello...Naruto-kun." A feminine voice purred in his ear. "Hello Natsu-chan! How are you?" Naruto responded. The pinkette sat down next to him and ordered some meat. "Well, Lucy-chan and I went to Mt. Hakobe and brought back a missing member yesterday, who is the cat, Naruto-kun?" She asked with a tilt of her head. Naruto smiled and picked the cat up, while stripping off his clothes. "This is my adoptive kid, Haku. Say hi, Haku!" The cat also started stripping his clothes and waved. "Hi, Kaa-chan!" Let it be known, that as proven by Ur and Naruto, stripping is a contagious disease.

Haku's statement caused three reactions:

1. Naruto turned as red as a tomato and started stammering weak denials.

2. Natsumi blushed just as bad, then fainted with her head smacking the bar counter. While muttering various things about XXX-rated activities.

3. Gray, who was sitting at another table, to start laughing his ass off.

Naruto slammed his head against Grey's forehead and snarled "You trying to start something, otouto?" Grey started pushing Naruto back and replied "It's not my fault weird shit happens to you, noodle-brained-niisan!" "The fuck did you call me, stripper!" "You're one to call someone that! You are in your boxers!" Naruto looked down and rubbed his hands along his torso, much to the women's delight. "Fuck! Why me?!" He moaned in frustration. Grey chuckled and replied "Maybe because all the cold during your training froze the smart part of your brain?" All of a sudden, an awakened Natsumi nailed him in the face with a flaming fist, sending him crashing into Elfman, who was in an arm-wrestling match. "Don't make fun of Naruto-kun you Popsicle!" She yelled. Naruto started cackling evilly and pointed at a knocked-out gray. "Yes! The flames of the righteous burn the unjust!" he said while grinning toothily. Elfman suddenly stood up and kicked Naruto in the chest, making him smash into a table. "Using Grey in a sneak attack, you're not a real man!", Elfman called out while shaking his fist. From there it desolated into one big brawl, until a mage named Loke burst through the door. "GUYS, ERZA IS COMING!" He yelled, making everyone but Natsumi, Naruto, Lucy, Happy, and Haku freeze in terror. Naruto looked to Natsumi and asked "Natsu-chan, who's Erza?" The pinkette grinned and replied "She is Fairy Tail's strongest woman, and a good friend of mine. She can be a hardass, but she is a good person."

Suddenly, everyone heard the sounds of stomping echoing throughout the guild and walking through the entrance was an armored red-haired woman carrying a giant jeweled horn. Setting down the horn with a crash, she asked "Is the Master here?" Mirajane, the silver-haired bar waitress responded "Nope, he's at a meeting between Gulf Masters right now." Erza scowled and muttered "Just great. Looks like I will take matters into my own hands." She gazed around the room and looked at Natsumi, Grey, and Naruto. "Natsumi and Grey, I need your help on a most important mission. You with the purple hair, who are you and why are you naked?" She asked. Naruto looked down. "Still in my underwear? Fucking Kaa-chan's training...I am Naruto Milkovich. Ice-Make mage and Dragon Slayer at your service." He playfully bowed, causing Natsumi to slap him on the arm. "The Ice-King joined the guild? You come with us as well. Oh and..." She punched Naruto in the back of the head, sending him crashing to the floor. "Stop stripping! We have enough of that with Grey!" Naruto got up and pointed at her. "Don't tell me what to do, woman! I'll kick your ass!" Erza headbutted him and replied "Enough of that, we have more important things to do. Meet me at the train station, you three." And with that, she walked out, causing Naruto to chase after her screaming "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you, you red-haired She-Devil!" Natsumi, Grey, and Lucy blinked a few times and sighed at Naruto's antics, before following them along with Happy and Haku.

Mirajane gasped and muttered "This could be the strongest team in Fairy Tail history!

-Train-

Natsumi was currently moaning in misery while the group was traveling via train. Naruto, who was sitting next to her, looked on in sympathy. The only reason why he isn't in the same boat is because he casted the healing spell Cura before getting onboard. Unfortunately, that spell can only be used on the caster. He then pulled her head onto his lap and started unconsciously running his fingers through her hair. Lucy and Grey sweatdropped at the sight and thought 'When are they planning on getting together?'

Natsumi weakly looked up at Naruto and thought while turning slightly pink 'You are just giving me more reasons to like you. I can't help but be drawn to you like a moth to a flame, Naruto-kun' then she fell asleep.

Interrupting the scene, Erza stated "Alright, I'll inform you of what we're dealing with here. I was at a bar and I overheard something suspicious. A couple of men were talking about unsealing a magical item called Lullaby. At first I thought it was just a simple unsealing job, but then I heard them talk about Erigor The Shinigami and I knew then that they were up to no good. I asked for your help because I plan on going straight into his Eisenwald guild." Everyone nodded in agreement, then Naruto fell asleep, not realizing that the others would forget about him and Natsumi at the next stop in Onibus Town.

-Hour later-

A man walked up to the sleeping dragon slayers. He had a black, pineapple shaper haircut with white clothes. The man smiled and asked "That emblem...so you're members of Fairy Tail? How's the legal guild life treating you these days?." Naruto lifted his head up and said "Huh?" Causing the man to kick him in the face. "Don't act all high and mighty just because you are in a legal guild, Mr Fairy. Do you know what we call you guys? We call you flies!" He snarled in annoyance as Natsumi jumped up from her companion's lap and lit her fists ablaze. All of a sudden, the train shook, extinguishing her fire. "Gahaha! What kind of magic was that? Let me show you how it's done!" The man said as a purple magic circle appeared beneath his feet and three poles of shadow came out and uppercutted Natsumi. Suddenly, the train stopped, causing all three of them to trip forward. Out of the man's pockets, fell an odd looking wooden flute with a skull carved into the top of it. "Hm. The train stopped." She muttered, while noticing the flute and continued "What's that?" "You saw it?" He asked with panic in his eyes. "That's enough out of you! It's payback time!" The pinkette yelled as she punched her fists together, engulfing one of them in fire then leapt at him. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" "Guard Shadow!" All of a sudden there was an explosion and Naruto was standing by Natsumi's side while their enemy, while the other man was sitting on the floor. "So flies, huh?" She grinned cheekily. Naruto looked around and noticed that the entire room was wrecked, when a voice on the intercom explained that they were about to depart again. Naruto suddenly lifted Natsumi up, bridal style and jumped out the window, not before hearing the man scream that they have just messed with Eisenwald."

Upon jumping out, Naruto noticed that the rest of their group was coming in fast in a Magic Mobile. Needing to cushion his fall, he dropkicked Grey, who was sitting on top, and used him as a makeshift surfboard. Pulling over, Erza went over to Grey and asked if he was alright. "Of course I'm not alright, that hurt niisan!" He cried. Setting a slightly blushing pinkette down, Naruto replied "Grow a pair. Why'd you guys leave us?" Erza smiled sadly. "My apologies, we weren't paying attention. Please, hit me!" She said while bowing her head. Naruto gained a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, then all of a sudden..

SMACK!

"KYAAAHH!" Erza screamed as she held her rear in pain, while Naruto and Grey laughed. Naruto felt a very sinister chill down his spine, and saw Erza and Natsumi glaring at him while cracking their knuckles.

-5 minutes later-

After leaving a battered and twitching Naruto on the floor and muttering about 'perverted scoundrels' and how 'Only I am supposed to be touched like that by Naruto-kun', "the two ladies turned their attention back to their comrades. "Aside from all this, I'm glad you two are alright." Erza said. Natsumi ran her hands through her pink locks and replied "But I'm not okay! We were attacked by this weird guy on the train who said he was from a guild called Eisenwald. He had some kind of a flute that had a skull with three eyes on top if it." Lucy started shaking while Erza scolded Natsumi about letting him get away. A recovered Naruto looked at Lucy and asked "What's the matter?" Everyone's attention shifted towards her. "That flute, I've read about it before. It is Lullaby! Death Magic!"

This causes everyone to let out an audible gasp, with Naruto, Gray, and Haku nervously stripping out of their clothes.

-To be Continued...-

Ending: Niji by Shinku Horou

How was that? This is part one of the two-part Lullaby Arc.

And Naruto has an Exceed partner!

Now I have another question for you guys. During the Galuna Island Arc, should I come up with a way to bring Ur back? Or should I leave her dead. Either way, Deliora is coming out and an epic battle will ensue so make sure to leave what you think in the reviews!

Next Time: A shitload of Eisenwald members get their asses handed to them, Naruto and Natsumi grow closer in the midst of combat, and a guild member is under arrest! But for what reason?! Find out Next time!

Follow, Favorite, Review!


	4. Chapter 4: In Perfect Harmony!

A/N: Welcome to another chapter of The Water God of Fairy Tail! In here, we will have the rest of the Lullaby Arc, a certain long-awaited reunion, and the introduction into the Galuna Island arc.

Remember, You guys have until next chapter to let me know whether or not to revive Ur, which I'll write later tonight!

So stay tuned, as things are about to get interesting for our favorite stripper!

Opening: Silhouette by KANA-BOON

Disclaimer: Senkou doesn't own my series or Fairy Tail. If he did, he'd be doing nothing but lazing about with a cold drink in his hands. (Senkou: Naruto, your clothes!) -looks down- FUUUUCKKKK!

-Last time-

"I'm glad you two are alright." Erza said. Natsumi ran her hands through her pink locks and replied "But I'm not okay! We were attacked by this weird guy on the train who said he was from a guild called Eisenwald. He had some kind of a flute that had a skull with three eyes on top if it." Lucy started shaking while Erza scolded Natsumi about letting him get away. A recovered Naruto looked at Lucy and asked "What's the matter?" Everyone's attention shifted towards her. "That flute, I've read about it before. It is Lullaby! Death Magic!"

This causes everyone to let out an audible gasp, with Naruto, Gray, and Haku nervously stripping out of their clothes.

-Currently-

After, stripping to his boxers, Naruto stared at Lucy seriously. "What do you mean by Death Magic, Lucy?" He asked. She turned to him with fearful eyes and responded "Lullaby is a demonic flute, created by the Black Wizard Zeref centuries ago. Anyone aside from the caster that hear's it's song will die." They all gained a serious look while Erza announced "That man is on the train right? Well let us not waste anymore time. We have to catch up to it!"

-Guild Master's Meeting, Clover.-

Standing around a table were three people. One was a bland and obese man wearing make-up, Pink clothing, and small wings. This was Bob, Master of Plue Pegasus. The other, taller, man at the table had blonde hair, sunglasses and a dog collar around his neck. This was Goldmine, Master of Quatro Cerberus. And finally, the short man earring odd orange clothing, Master Makarov of Fairy Tail. "Oh, I'm soooo jealous Macky, your wizards are so full of life and are such cutie pies~!" Bob gushed at Makarov. "I hear one of them gave some big shot quite the spanking~!" He added. "Oh you must be talking about Lucy, our newest recruit, she's got a body that won't quit!" Makarov replied with a perverted grin. Bob started to cover his face in embarrassment and said "Ooohh sooo naughty~!" "I wouldn't be joking around if I were you, Makarov. Your members may be spirited, but they tend to go overboard. I hear the council's getting worried that Fairy Tail's gonna end up destroying an entire city one of these days. Can't say that I blame them." Scolded Goldmine. Makarov raised his beer mug and shot back "Bah! What do I care about what those blowhards have to say? They're just jealous of how hot my wizards are!" Bon started shaking his hand back and forth. "Oh Macky, you shouldn't talk about your wizards that way, you scoundrel~."

Suddenly a bird fluttered into the building carrying a letter. "Master Makarov! Master Makarov! I have a letter from Miss Mirajane sir!" It squeaked, dropping the letter into the elderly mage's hand. "Oh, thanks a lot." "No problem!"

With that, the bird flew away, and Makarov opened the letter, causing a magic circle to appear with a hologram of a smiling Mirajane. "Hi, Master! I'm glad you made it to the conference! Oh Master, you won't believe what happened in your absence, possibly the greatest thing in the history of Fairy Tail! Erza, Natsumi, Grey, Naruto, and Lucy have formed a team! This could possibly be the strongest team in Fairy Tail history! I just thought I'd send a letter to let you know, bye Master!" And with that, the hologram dispersed, leaving a room full of gaping Masters and a profusely sweating Makarov.

"Naruto?...wait, you recruited Ice-King Naruto Milkovich? Damn, some people get all the luck.." Goldmine grumbled while Bob blushed and started chattering. "Ooohh! That Naruto is such a cutie, he came by the local council office to pick up a bounty a few years ago and I could just eat him up~!", causing everyone but a panicking Makarov to sweatdrop. The Fairy Tail Master fell over and starting twitching. 'Those five could destroy an entire city! Oh how the council is going to rain hell upon me!' He thought in horror.

-Oshibana Station-

Eventually, the group tracked Erigor and the rest of Eisenwald to Oshibana Station, which had a crowd gathered around the entrance. "Everyone, please clear the area! This station has been taken over by a group of Dark Wizards!" One of the train-station workers called out with a megaphone. "Excuse me!" He heard a voice shout. Parting the crowd were five mages. Erza, Grey, Lucy, and Naruto, who was carrying a sick-looking Natsumi on his shoulder. Haku and Happy were also floating around the group. Erza quickly ran up to the first of three workers. "What's going on? Not fast enough!" With that, she headbutted the worker, and repeating the process with the other two. 'Does she even realize how counterproductive knocking them out is?' Naruto thought with a sweatdrop. "Finally starting to realize it huh, niisan?" Grey stated in a bland voice, while in his underwear. "Where are your clothes?!" Lucy and Naruto shouted in unison. Looking down, the black-haired ice mage shot back with a tick mark "Oh yeah, where are your clothes,, Naruto?!" The older mage noticed that he was also in his boxers, and the sick Natsumi was still able to blush at the sight of her crush's body. "Enough of that! Eisenwald's inside, let's go! And you two, put your damn clothes back on!" Erza commanded, causing the group to obey.

Upon entering the building, they noticed that there were soldiers sprawled all around the place, both alive and dead. With the sight making them angry, they rushed into a large room, where the entirety of Eisenwald was waiting for them. Erigor, a shirtless man wearing tattered pants, sandals, and a black scarf was sitting on top of the train with his signature scythe nestled into his shoulder. "Welcome to our parlor, Fairy Tail flies!" Erigor called out, making his subordinates chuckle maliciously. "You fiend, I take it your Erigor?" Erza questioned with a scowl, as Lucy and Naruto tried to get Natsumi to get up. "Damn flies! It's your fault Erigor got mad at me!" Kageyama, the mage Natsumi fought on the train, snarled. The pinkette snapped out of her sickness and muttered "That voice...so you're the guy from back then?" "Enough! We aren't threatened by you! Tell us what you are planning with Lullaby!" Erza yelled. Erigor chuckled and replied "You mean you don't know? What do all Train Stations have?" He flew into the air and landed on top of an intercom system. "You plan to broadcast Lullaby's song?" Erza asked in disgust, making him laugh. "Thousands of nosy onlookers have gathered to the station. No, if I raise the volume enough, I may be able to kill the entire city!" Erigor responded. "What reason do you have to do such a horrible thing?!" Naruto yelled out at the demented mage. "This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who don't appreciate all of the rights that they have been given. Of those who live blissfully ignorant of the plight of those who had their rights stolen away! They have committed the crime of turning a blind eye to the world's injustice, so The Shinigami has come to dish out punishment!" He explained ominously. "But that isn't going to get your rights back, that will only make things worse!" Lucy yelled in confusion. Erigor chuckled lowly and responded "At this point, we don't want rights, we want power! Then we will be able to wash away the last and create the future!" "You guys are insane" Grey stated. Kageyama laughed and opened a purple magic circle below him. "You guys are going to die without getting to witness the age of darkness!" With that, he sent several fists made of shadows flying towards Lucy.

Suddenly, they were batted away with a stream of fire, created by a recovered Natsumi. "I knew I heard that voice of yours somewhere!" She said with a smirk. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Natsu-chan." Naruto spoke up with a small smile. The pinkette grinned and looked around the room. "Wow, look at all these people! Looks like we have ourselves a party!" She said while punching a fist into her other palm. "Umm Natsu-chan, those are our enemies." Naruto informed with a sweatdrop. She grinned even wider at his words "Like I said, it's a party." making him smirk. "I can't argue with that logic, Natsu-chan. Erigor, prepare to face defeat at the hands of Fairy Tail's strongest guild!" Naruto called out, while his hands started glowing with frosty magic. Erigor began floating away and yelled out "I leave them to you guys, show them the terror of Eisenwald!" And with that, he vanished into thin air. "Grey, Naruto, Natsumi. I need you to go after Erigor. If you three work together, he won't stand a chance." All three shouted their affirmations and ran after the dark mage, leaving Lucy and the cats with Erza. Kageyama and another member called Rayule promptly ran after the group, leaving their fellow members to deal with Erza. I pity the fools.

Erza suddenly requipped a sword and started slashing through the dark mages, while also requipping different weapons. "Wow, she can switch out weapons!" Lucy stated in amazement. "Yep, Erza uses a type of magic that can summon different items from a pocket dimension. This magic is called 'Re-quip.' But she's just getting started." Happy explained, while Haku was cheering in the background. "Well, I guess it's time for me to kick some butt too! Open, Gate of The Giant Crab! Cancer!" Lucy called out. She summoned an odd looking man, who wore crab-leg looking things on his back, an odd headpiece, and wielding orange scissors. "You need me to fight these dudes, shrimp?" Cancer asked. "Yeah, I need you to take them out in style!" She replied. Suddenly, a group of mages dashed towards them, making comments about how Cancer's haircut looked stupid. The spirits eyebrows twitched and he stared snipping through the group, causing their weapons to break apart and the tips of their hair to fall out. "Nice cut, shrimp." He commented. Erza looked towards them and said "Impressive, but shrimp doesn't fit. Snip would be a bit more appropriate for your attack." Causing the spirit to sulk while dismissing hisself.

Erza darted her eyes around her opponents and muttered "There is still too many of them...how annoying, I'll just take them all out at once!" With that, she requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "Be careful Auntie Erza!" Haku yelled, causing the woman to smile at him and ignore her feminine urges to hug the hell out of that cat. "No way...she's Titania!" one of the enemies screamed. Erza floated into the air and requipped several blades. "Dance, My Swords!" She called out, causing them to spin in a circle in front of her. "Circle Sword!" She slashed the two swords in her hand forward, sending the spinning blades slicing through the whole group, instantly knocking them out. There was one who wasn't hit that ran out the door. Erza requipped her Heart Kreuz armor back on and looked towards an awestruck Lucy, Haku, and Happy. "I think that man is heading for Erigor. You should follow him." "But!-" Erza gained a demonic look and yelled "Just do it!" Causing the trio to scream "Aye!" And run off. Erza suddenly dropped to her knees and panted in exhaustion. 'I guess driving that Magic Mobile took more out of me than I thought...I leave the rest to you guys.' She thought.

-With Natsumi, Grey, and Naruto-

As they were running, they came upon a hallway that split in two directions. Grey faced one direction while Natsumi and Naruto faced the other. "We have to split up now. Grey, take the left. Natsu-chan, take the right. I'll go towards the top of the station and warn the citizens about Lullaby! And remember to be careful!" Naruto ordered, making his fellow mages take off. Naruto looked up at the ceiling and said to himself, "I don't feel like finding a way to get up there, so I'll make my own! Water Dragon's Roar!" He sent a pressurized column of water drilling into the ceiling. He placed his hand on the floor, and activated a magic circle, muttering "Ice-Make: Ladder." Creating an extremely tall ladder of ice that stretched all the way to the other side of the hole. "Show time." Naruto smirked as began climbing upwards.

-Balcony overlooking the crowd-

"If you value your lives, then you shall leave at once! This station has been taken over by evil wizards who are planning to broadcast a deadly spell that will kill anyone listening! So run!" Erza yelled into a megaphone, causing everyone to panic and run. A worker that stood next to her asked "Did you have to make them panic?" As Erza turned to answer, they heard a voice answer "Better to panic than to take their time and die. You guys might want to leave too." A voice said from behind them. They looked over and saw a grinning Naruto waving at them. "Didn't I tell you to go with the other two?" The red-head asked in irritation while the workers left. He just waved her concerns off and replied "Those two can handle themselves. I thought it was crucial to get the citizens away from here." Suddenly, they felt a gust of wind from behind them and noticed that there was a giant wall of wind surrounding the station. Unfortunately they didn't notice that Erigor appeared floating behind them. "Well, I've always wanted to fight Titania and The Ice-King, but unfortunately I have things to do." He said to the duo who were narrowing their eyes in shock. Erigor opened a magic circle and suddenly transported them inside the barrier. "Erigor!" Naruto shouted as he tried to shove his arm through the barrier, which sliced up his arm and sent him flying backwards. "It's no use, my Wind Wall magic barrier is one-way only! Try to leave and it will tear you to shreds." He explained. Kneeling beside the bleeding Naruto, Erza shouted "What is the meaning of this, scoundrel?!"

Erigor began to float away and responded "I've wasted enough time on you flies, I have things to do." Then he disappeared.

"Dammit..." Naruto hissed in pain as he removed his bloodied shirt. "Healing Magic: Healing Palm!" Naruto moved a glowing-green hand over his wounds and quickly sealed them up, "Erza, this train station wasn't their target. It was only occupied to trap us all, and to get rid of traffic. I don't know why though, but I have a bad feeling about this...".

-Grey's fight is canon-

The duo ran back down to where the defeated Eisenwald guild members were at and tied them together with rope. All of a sudden, Grey dashed out of a hallway, looking a little roughed up and yelled "Guys, I found out Eisenwald's real target is Clover! They plan to use Lullaby at the Guild Master's Conference! Erigor is already on his way!" Making Naruto and Erza's eyes widen in shock. "There's a problem though, we need to get out of this Wind Wall. It sliced my arm up pretty good when I tried to force my way out. I remember that Kageyama guy broke Lullaby's seal, we have to capture him. He may have an idea on how to get out of here." Naruto explained. Erza and Grey nodded in agreement and she said "Good, now let's capture Kageyama!"

-Natsumi and Kageyama is canon-

A sudden explosion made the group of Erza, Grey, Lucy, Naruto, and the cats turn their heads around. "That must be Natsu-chan! Follow me!" Naruto ordered. They came upon A room with a giant hole in the wall and a black scorch mark across the floor. It looked like a grinning Natsumi was about to continue beating him when Naruto shouted "Natsumi-chan! Don't hurt him anymore, we need him around!" Erza suddenly jumped forward with a sword in her hand, making the pinkette sweat profusely. "Whatever I did, I won't do it again, Erza-chan!" She cried in panic, but it was for naught as the redhead stabbed the sword in the wall next to Kageyama's head. "You will stop the Wind Wall and you will do it without complaint!" She ordered a shaking Kageyama.

All of a sudden, a chubby green-haired man appeared from the wall behind Kageyama and stabbed him in the back with a dagger, causing everyone but Natsumi to rush towards him in concern.

"You would do that to one of your comrades?" The dragon slayer muttered lowly as she encased her fist in fire. She suddenly flew forward and punched the wall, breaking it down and seriously injuring the man. "You don't know what it means to be in a real guild then!" She snarled in anger. Naruto looked at everyone after patching Kageyama up. "He will be fine, but he won't wake up for a while. Unfortunately, we need to get out of here now." He explained.

The group walked outside to where the Wind Walk was exposed and Erza asked "Does anybody have any ideas?" They all thought for a moment, then Happy brought out a golden key from his backpack. "Here Lucy, Virgo wanted you to have it!" He said, handing her the key. "This is perfect, Virgo can use her Diver Magic to tunnel under the barrier! Open, Gate of The Maiden! Virgo!" She called out. A blue magic circle appeared in front of her and Virgo walked out and bowed her head submissively. She had pink hair and blue eyes, and wore a skimpy maid outfit. "You summoned me, Mistress?" She asked. "I'm sorry about summoning you without forming a contract. Can we do it later?" Lucy asked. "Of course. We can do it any time you'd like Mistress." Virgo replied. "Could you not call me Mistress?" The blonde said. "How about Queen or Doninatrix?" "No." Lucy deadpanned. "Well how about Hime?" Lucy nodded her head vigorously and Virgo bowed her head, causing everyone to sweatdrop. "Virgo, could you dig a tunnel under that Wind Wall for us?" Lucy asked. The spirit bowed and a golden magic circle appeared beneath her. "As you wish, hime." She replied, quickly busting through the floor with her Diver spell. "Alright guys, it's time to head out." Grey stated while looking into the hole. Natsumi began to pick up Kageyama as Erza questioned "Natsumj, what are you doing?" The pinkette grinned and responded, "Even though he is an enemy, I'd feel bad if we left him here to die.", causing Naruto and Erza to smile softly. As they all jumped into the hole, Naruto thought 'You really do have a heart of gold hidden behind those magnificent boobs, Natsu-chan.'

-Outside the Barrier-

"Okay, now that we're out we need to hurry up and catch Erigor!" Erza shouted. Lucy's skirt started to blow upwards as she said "This wind is really crazy!" Virgo got down on he knees and held onto her skirt. "Hime, I'll keep your panties from showing!" She yelled, not caring that she was flashing a blushing Grey with a view of her own. "Just worry about yourself!" Lucy screamed comically. Erza turned towards them and noticed something. "Wait, where's Natsumi, Naruto, and the cats?" She asked, making everyone blink in confusion.

-Above Clover Canyon.-

Erigor was grinning madly. He was so close to the Guild Master's Convention he can already see the town from his viewpoint in the air. Suddenly, he heard two battle cries and saw Naruto and Natsumi flying towards him, with Haku and Happy carrying them. The duo engulfed their legs in their Dragon Slayer Magics and kicked Erigor in the face, sending him crashing into the railway below. They landed a good distance away from the dark mage and caught their partners as the fell from the sky. "You two did great. Now Haku, just rest and let your Tou-chan and Kaa-chan deal with this chump." Naruto said softly, with Natsumi nodding in agreement while stating something similar to Happy. After they set the two cats down they saw Erigor get up. "W-what are you two Fairy Tail flies doing here?" He asked. Natsumi engulfed her fists in her magic, while Naruto's body radiated a freezing aura. "We're here to beat you, breezy bastard!" Natsumi stated.

-Team Fire & Ice vs Erigor-

"Bring it on! We'll beat your ass and destroy your flute, asshole!" Naruto yelled in anticipation.

"You broke through the Wind Wall huh? What pesky flies you are. You are in my way. Begone." And with that, The Shinigami opened up a magic circle in front of him, causing a massive gust to fly towards the Fairy Tail mages. Thinking quickly, Naruto opened a blue magic circle in front of him and yelled "Ice-Make: Shield!" Creating a massive dome of ice, which protected them, which caused steam to fill the area. Suddenly, Natsumi jumped over the steam with her hands ablaze, while Naruto dashed straight towards Erigor with his hands in the Ice-Make position. "Ice-Make: Rose Garden!" He screamed, sending a few vines of ice-roses to bind Erigor. Natsumi then threw her fists out and screamed "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" But unfortunately, Erigor expelled another massive gust of wind, breaking his bindings and throwing both of them away. Erigor flew upwards and held his hand out, creating a magic circle. "Storm Bringer!" A massive tornado engulfed both Natsumi and Naruto, spinning them around and pelting them with debris. Naruto was thrown out of the tornado first, hitting the railroad in front of Erigor. He looked back and saw the pinkette flung over the side of the bridge. 'No she won't survive that fall!' He thought in panic. "NATSUMI!" He screamed. Erigor started laughing and smirked "One fly swatted, one more to go." Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes and he started expelling a gargantuan amount of dark-blue magic with a strong twinge in his heart as he recalled one of Suigetsu's last lessons in his Dragon Slayer Magic...

-Flashback, X776. 8 years ago.-

A younger Naruto sat in front of the snout of his surrogate father, Suigetsu, listening to a lesson on mating and another technique that is unique to Dragon Slayers.

"Now sochi, it is important I teach you about mating. Your body and mind since becoming my student has changed to become similar to my own. Do you understand?" The giant blue dragon asked him, to which he nodded. "Now, mating for Dragon Slayers is different then that of normal humans. You see, we all have a sixth sense of sorts. It allows us to find the person we are destined to mate with. The typical sign of it is that you begin to think that she is the most beautiful person you've ever seen, even if she is ugly as hell by other's standards. You also may begin to feel a strong pain in your heart when you realize what that person is supposed to be. Now male Dragon Slayers have a rare possibility of having two mates. Which, similar symptoms occur. Dragon Slayers also lose all form of attraction to other women upon mating. You could honestly say that another woman is beautiful, but you'd not be compelled to try to woo her. The only exception to that is if you are destined to have two mates, in which you'd find nobody but the second mate attractive after you mate the first time. Do you understand, Naruto?" He nodded once more. "Alright, now I will teach you about the final Dragon Slayer technique. All Dragon Slayers have the possibility of utilizing this technique, which increases everything about your abilities. Most Dragon Slayers activate it by eating elements that aren't their own, or extremely powerful elements of their own. You are different. You activate it by strongly experiencing one or several of three emotions: Anger, Sadness, and Determination. That is until you have gained the ability to activate it freely. Pay attention, my son. For this technique is called...

-End Flashback-

Naruto's heart twinges again upon recalling that memory and who just fell over that bridge. His magical aura intensified, scaring Erigor. Suddenly, his canines grew into fangs, he gained claws, his black eyes turned icy blue with slit pupils, and finally half of his face was covered in dark-blue scales. "DRAGON FORCE!" Naruto screamed as he stabilized his aura and glared darkly at his enemy. Erigor quickly activated Storm Mail in hopes of reducing his damage. Naruto clapped his hands together and three giant blue magic circles materialized in the air behind him and he screamed "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Advent of The Water Dragon!" Suddenly, 3 gigantic dragons made of water shot out of the circles and slammed into Erigor. They each hit him once and then they combined into one massive dragon and grabbed the dark mage in it's mouth, then slammed him onto the tracks and exploded. Naruto started walking towards the bloodied and now unconscious Erigor when he saw a big hand made of fire gripped the bridge and flung Natsumi back on top. "Naruto-kun?" She said worriedly. She felt the massive spike of his power as she was falling and she couldn't help but feel concerned. Lately she has been having strange feelings towards her fellow Dragon Slayer, and it is making her confused. Suddenly, she felt herself being engulfed in a hug by a shaking Naruto. "I was so worried Natsu-chan...I was worried that you wouldn't survive that fall!" He cried out. She smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't worry about me, Naruto-kun. I'm too badass to let myself die so easily." She replied half-jokingly. Suddenly they heard coughing and quickly detached themselves with a blush. "I see you two have been busy..." Gray smiled slyly as the team, plus a shocked Kageyama, stepped forward. Natsumi sheepishly rubbed the back of her head and pointed at the twitching Erigor. "Actually...that was all Naruto-kun." They all gaped and turned to a stripping Naruto, who shrugged and replied "You see, when you poke a sleeping dragon with a stick, the only thing you get is a broken stick and a pissed off dragon." Causing them all to sweatdrop. "Alright, now we need to get to the Confer- wait. Where is Kageyama and Lullaby." Erza asked. They looked down the track towards Clover and saw their Magic Mobie being driven off by Kageyama, who was holding the demonic flute. "He's going after the Masters! After him!" Naruto yelled as everyone started hauling ass down the track.

-Nighttime, forest outside the Conference hall.-

Kageyama stood on a hill overlooking the Conference Hall. He smiled nervously and thought 'Alright, they'll definitely hear it from here. Finally, the time has come!' Suddenly, he jumped when he heard an elderly voice speak up behind him. "Wow these girls sure are lovely!" He turned around to see the Fairy Tail Master, Makarov, looking at dirty pictures in a wizard magazine. "Wizards these days are so high-level, inside and out!" He spoke with a perverted grin. He jumped up from the rock he was sitting on and put the magazine behind his back. "I don't have time for this, I have to catch up to those fools and stop them from destroying a town!" He muttered in panic. He then started panicking and making excuses when he noticed Kageyama behind him. "Huh? You're injured. What are you wandering around out here for?" The Master asked. Kageyama smiled upon realizing who this man was and pulled up the demonic flute. "Excuse me, would you care for a song? You see, they don't allow instruments in the hospital. So I'd like to play for someone!" Makarov narrowed his eyes slightly at the flute and replied "That is one creepy flute you have there." Kageyama sweated slightly and responded "Well, it does have a beautiful sound..." Makarov hm'ed in thought for a few seconds. "Alright, but just one song." The dark mage smiled and said "Of course, just listen carefully sir!" He began to put the mouthpiece to his lips, but then he began having an internal struggle with his actions.

-hill overlooking the scene-

"There he is!" Natsumi shouted as they began to approach the Eisenwald member. Suddenly a voice shushed them, which sent a chill down Naruto's spine and made him pale. "Be quiet and just pay attention." Master Bob said. He then saw Naruto and Grey "Oh my, you two are such cuties. You're totally my type." He gushed. Naruto immediately jumped into the arms of Natsumi and whispered "Natsu-chan, please protect me from that madman, he wants to touch me in my no-no square!" She looked confused, but nodded.

-Back with Makarov and Kageyama-

Makarov saw the struggle and said "What's wrong? Hurry it up!" Kageyama nodded but he kept hesitating. Unknown to them, the flute's eyeholes began glowing ominously. "Nothing will change you know? The weak will always be weak, but weakness isn't necessarily bad. People are weak by nature, that is why Guilds exist. Why comrades exist. They exist to bring those weak people together, to move forward and live life to the fullest. If you're clumsy, you might run into more obstacles and end up taking the long way around. But if you stick together, you'll find that your strength will emerge on it's own. But you have to choose that path, and live life to the fullest. You don't need some special flute for that." Makarov explained in a wise tone. After a few seconds, Kageyama tossed Lullaby to the ground and bowed on his knees. "I surrender..." He stated sadly.

The team then ran down to meet Makarov and started congratulating him on stopping Kageyama. Suddenly, the flute glowed again and started exuding a purple mist as a voice within spoke in a high-pitched, evil voice "I grow tired of you gutless wizards!" A giant purple magic seal appeared in the sky above a nearby clearing in front of a large group of assembled soldiers. "I can no longer hold back, I shall eat you myself!" The voice screamed demonically. All of a sudden, the flute turned into a gigantic wooden demon and looked towards the team's direction and yelled "I shall eat your souls!" With that, the local citizens of Clover started panicking and ran away. "Now then, whose delectable soul shall I dine on first?" Lullaby questioned, glaring down at the Fairy Tail mages. "Delectable huh? Hey Naruto-kun, do you think souls are that tasty?" Natsumi asked the purple-haired ice mage who shrugged. "I don't know but it sounds interesting!" With that, they both started drooling, causing everyone, plus Lullaby, to sweatdrop at the similar duo. "Natsumi, Naruto, get everyone to safety!" Erza ordered. "You aren't the boss of us woman! I'll kick your ass!" Naruto yelled, shaking his fist. Erza gained a devilish gleam in her eyes and barked "JUST DO IT!" "Aye!" The Dragon Slayers shrieked fearfully and ran off.

The soldiers glared at the demonic creature and the leader shouted "This big hunk of tree doesn't scare us, charge!" Lullaby looked in their direction and yelled "You doubt my power? I'll prove it to you!" It opened up a purple magic circle in front of it's mouth, firing a laser beam that annihilated a mountain. One of the soldiers shook fearfully and said to his leader "Sir, are we afraid now?!" The equally scared leader shouted back "Yes we are! R-retreat!"

As it watched the soldiers leave, it turned back to the Fairy Tail mages. "Now then, I've decided to devour all your souls, Wizards!" It said menacingly.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on you overgrown toothpick!" Natsumi shouted in defiance. Naruto and Grey brought their hands into the Ice-Make position. "Let's tango, you ugly-ass tree!" Naruto yelled. Erza requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and shot forward, slashing deeply into Lullaby's body. "Ice-Make: Lance!" Grey shouted, sending a barrage of ice spears piercing into it's chest. Naruto slammed his hands onto the ground, opening a light blue magic circle in front of him. "Ice-Make: Rosen Krone!" Naruto shouted, sending a plethora of thorned rose branches to bind and spear Lullaby. Natsumi punched her fists together and she gained slit pupils. She engulfed her fist in fire then punched the demon in the face while yelling "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" It stumbled back a little bit and screamed in rage "Y-you pathetic humans are really pissing me off!" Natsumi and Naruto nodded and gathered their magic while interlacing their fingers together. "Everyone! Get back!" Naruto yelled. As the onlookers did so, they saw the duo's magicked intertwining and turning purple.

-onlookers along with the rest of the team.-

Makarov and the other masters gasped in shock. Erza turned to the elderly man and asked "What are they doing Master?" Makarov looked at her seriously and replied "They are doing something that takes most people years and years to achieve. The ultimate form of combination magic, Unison Raid. It combines spells from two or more different people and launched an even more devastating attack, once their magic's are in perfect harmony." Making the others go wide-eyed.

-Natsumi and Naruto-

The duo suddenly puffed their cheeks out, causing a purple magic-circle to appear in frontal of them. "Unison Raid: Boiling Dragon's Roar!" They yelled, sending an enormous stream of boiling, pressurized water towards Lullaby. The attack instantly pierced through his chest and he began to melt. "No! This can't be! I am the almighty Lullaby! No!" And with that, the demon exploded, warping back to it's flute form, which promptly melted.

Everyone ran up to the duo and started gushing about how cool they are and Kageyama smiled. "They may be crazy, but they are stronger than I am." He said. Bob pulled him into a hug and said "We need to get you to a doctor, cutie!~", making the poor man shiver in fright. Goldmine looked on with a smirk and said "I'm not really sure what happened, but looks like we owe Fairy Tail one." One of the other guild masters replied "Even so, I must say they've went overboard!" The Fairy Tail mages gaped in shock when they looked at Clover. The Conference Hall and several buildings behind it had giant steaming holes in them. Natsumi started giggling and high-fived Naruto. "Hehehe! Looks like we did a number on this place, Naruto-kun!" She grinned. Suddenly, they started getting chased out of town by a mob of angry masters and citizens. Another job well done for the Fairy Tail mages!

-Several days later, outside the guild hall.-

After the Lullaby fiasco, Grey asked Naruto for an Ice-Make duel, which he agreed to. Currently, there was a crowd of people gathered around the two brothers. "WOOHOO! Kick the stripper's ass Naruto-kun!" Natsumi cheered. "Why are you calling me that! He strips too!" Grey yelled comically. The pinkette stared at him with a deadpan expression and replied "Yeah, but I like it when Naruto strips.", making the other women in the circle nod in agreement, which made the girl hiss at them. "Oi, otouto, lets get the party started!" Naruto called out. Grey nodded and the two got into their stances. "Ice-Make: Knuckle!" Gray shouted, making a cluster of ice-fists shoot forward at Naruto. "Ice-Make: Shield!" The Milkovich erected a barrier of ice that blocked the blows. "Ice-Make: Bullets!" Naruto opened a magic circle in front of him and a group of bullets shot forward and pelted Gray, knocking him to the floor. As they started to charge each other, they heard a clap. "This fight's over!" An amphibian-like creature in odd clothes stepped forward and spoke in a high-pitched voice. "May I have your attention please? I am an ambassador of the Magic Council. As a result of the Eisenwald incident, one of your members has been charged with 11 counts of criminal property damage! Naruto Milkovich, you are under arrest!" Everyone was in an uproar over that statement. "Naruto-kun's under a-what?!" Natsumi cried out while breathing fire. Naruto held out his hand to silence them. "Calm down, everyone. I did commit a bunch of that. Besides, this is most likely just a formality to assert their dominance. Do not come after me. I'll be back soon." Naruto explained sternly, and with that, he walked away with the ambassador.

-Outside the Courtroom, Fiore Branch Magic Council-

Naruto walked on in handcuffs with the ambassador. "Sir, you seemed to put up a lot less resistance than expected. Why?" the creature asked in curiosity. "Well, I did commit the majority of those acts. I've always believed in taking responsibility for my actions or lack thereof ever since my family's demise." Naruto replied. All of a sudden, a busty purple-haired woman in a white kimono stepped out of the shadow of one of the pillars in the room. " 'Ruto?" She asked tearfully. Naruto's eyes widened in absolute shock at this development. Tears trickled down his face as he replied " Ultear-imouto..." She walked forward and hugged him tightly, crying into his chest. "All these years, I thought you were dead! When I first heard you name when you started bounty hunting, I was angry, but then I wanted to find a way to get you here, so I could see if it was you!" Naruto patted her head and replied "Kaa-chan and I were told you were dead by those research people back then, I'm so happy you are alive, imouto!" He cried. Ultear blinked in confusion and asked "Didn't mother betray us?" Naruto tilted his head and replied "Absolutely not. She thought we were both dead. A year after we were told of your so-called death, we were attacked by Zeref worshippers that were looking for me. She woke up to see me nowhere in sight and after a while of searching, she assumed I was gone too. I don't know what you have been up to, Imouto, but we can talk later." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a communications lacrima. "That's linked to my personal lacrima. We can chat through that later." Ultear looked at her big brother and asked "Did you inherit Kaa-chan's stripping habit?" Naruto looked down and noticed that he was in his boxers. "Not even handcuffs can stop this disease..." he muttered. With that they walked into the room.

-Timeskip, two nights later-

Naruto sat inside his apartment.

When all was said and done, they sent him back, after declaring him guilty like he predicted. As he was leaving, he waved at his long lost sister and left with the promise of becoming close again. He suddenly heard frantic knocking at the door and saw that Natsumi held up an S-Class quest with a grin. "Come on, Naruto-kun! I snagged an S-class quest while nobody was looking!" Naruto narrowed his eyes and thought 'Well, I might as well make sure she isn't hurt.' He got dressed and grabbed Haku, and then they were off to the mission that would come to change their lives.

-end-

Ending: Niji by Shinku Horou

Long ass chapter! We got to see the rest of the Lullaby arc, Naruto activating Dragon Force for the first time, Romantic development, a Unison Raid, A reunion, and an introduction to Galuna Island!

Next chapter will start the Galuna Island Arc, in which there all be heartbreaking moments, amazing action, and love blossoming between a certain two Dragon Slayers!

So make sure to stay tuned!

By the way, as you can see, Ultear will not be a bitch.

Favorite, Follow, Review!


	5. Chapter 5: The Cursed Island!

A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to part one of the Galuna Island Arc!

Out of the 3 votes I have, two of them want Ur brought back. Thus I will bring her back to life! Can the guild handle three strippers? Who the hell knows?

Also, Lucy won't be a part of this arc. I am honestly having trouble writing her character, so this will serve as a break while I think on how I'm going to write her.

Now to address Naruto's current power level. Unlike my other story where I give him a shit-load of combat magic and make him OP, this story is more realistic. If he were to go all out, he would be just at or slightly above Erza's level. If he manages to activate Dragon Force, he is at Laxus' level. He can and will get his ass kicked at times, but those times will motivate him to become stronger. Now I have a another quick question for you guys. Since Naruto is an S-Class in all but title, should I promote him after this mission is over or should I have him take the trials with the rest of the group during the Tenrou Arc? I'm leaning towards the trials, but what do you all think?

Also I'm going to rewrite A Fairy's Tale very soon. This one will not have any of the original members in it, but their descendants will still be in it. I will still have Julia (Juvia and Gray's descendant) in it and possibly use her as Naruto's pairing. I will not make him as powerful in it as he was before. He will only have Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Celestial Spirit Magic, and the three Fairy Tail spells.

What do you guys think?

Opening: Mysterious Magic (Fairy Tail opening 17)

Disclaimer: Senkou doesn't own Naruto-nii's series or Fairy Tail. If he did, he'd actually be a productive member of society. (Senkou: Shut up you fucking stripper.) Whatcha call me? (You heard me. Ice-Make: Bitch Slap!)

-BAM!- Gahh, bastard! You can't use my trademark! (Suck it, you damn Popsicle!)

-Next day, Guild Hall-

Makarov was sitting at the bar enjoying a cup of coffee when all of a sudden Mirajane screamed "Oh no! Master, a job flyer is missing from the S-class request board!" Makarov took one more sip, then promptly spat it out in shock. The various members around the guild started talking amongst themselves about the missing request when a voice from the second floor spoke out. "A cat. I saw a blue cat with wings take off with it." He was a tall blonde haired man wearing headphones and a fur coat with a scar across his left eye. This was Laxus, grandson of Makarov and S-Class mage. "Happy took it?!" Mirajane shouted in shock. The guild started muttering about the likely culprits, Natsumi and Naruto. "That is a serious breach of rules right? Gramps! You kicking them out when they get back? Although it would only be thanks to Naruto's skill that they'd even come back alive" Laxus stated with an arrogant smirk. Mirajane put her hands on her hip and asked "Laxus! If you knew, why didn't you stop them?" He chuckled and responded "Hey, I only saw a blue cat fly off with a piece of paper in it's mouth. I never imagined it was Happy, or that those two were going on an S-Class job." Following that, Mirajane started glaring at him. "Oh? You haven't given me that look in a while." He said in an amused tone.

Makarov looked down in thought. "What job was taken?" He asked Mirajane. "The cursed island of Galuna." She responded. "WHAAAT?!" He screamed, causing the others to break down in angry chattering again. "Laxus! Go and bring them back!" Makarov ordered. "Yeah right, I've got better things to do, gramps. Besides, members of this guild are supposed to take care of themselves. Right?" His estranged grandson answered. "I don't care about how you feel towards those two, Laxus! Who else besides you, can bring them back by force?" Makarov shouted angrily. All of a sudden, Gray stood up from his chair. "I'm sorry, Master. I'm afraid I'll have to disagree with you." He said in a serious voice.

-Hargeon-

Naruto, Natsumi and the cats walked around the port looking for a boat. "This takes me back, it seems like only yesterday that I met you two." Naruto said with a soft smile. Natsumi giggled with a slight blush at the memory and replied "Hehehe, you sound like an old man, Naruto-kun.", to which the cats agreed. He rolled his eyes "Whatever, we still need to find a boat to take us to Galuna Island." He said. Suddenly, Natsumi was on her knees in front of him with her hands clasped together, giving him the most powerful puppy-dog eyes she could muster. "Pllleeeassee Naruto-kun! Can't we just swim there?" She begged. Naruto chuckled and replied "No can do, Natsu-chan. That'd take too long." She pouted and followed after him.

No matter where they went, it seemed that nobody was willing to take them. Suddenly, they heard a voice behind them. "Found you!" He said with a sing-song voice. The group jumped and looked to see that Gray was behind them. "What are you doing here, Gray?!" Natsumi shouted. "Gramps ordered me to bring you two back."

He replied. "We've been found out already?!" She comically yelled. "Who knows, but if you come back now, he might not kick you both out." He shrugged. "And don't forget about what Erza might do when she finds out about this..." Gray added, sending shivers down her spine while Naruto muttered "Bring it on, you red-haired Satan child...", making them sweatdrop. "I still don't care! I'll show Erza what I can do!" The pinkette cried, engulfing her fists in flames. "I'll bring you both in by force if I have to!" Gray's hands developed a frosty aura in response to his threat. The boat owner that recent rejected the two mages saw the magic and spoke up, "Are you two wizards? Have you two come to free the curse from Galuna Island?" Naruto and Natsumi grinned and said "Yep!" The man looked relieved and said "Alright, get in." Gray grew a tick mark and shouted "Not gonna happen!" Suddenly, he was knocked out by a chop to the neck and thrown onto Naruto's shoulder. "Alright! Let's go!" He grinned, making Natsumi pout. 'Man, I wanted to do that!' She mentally whined.

-Later that night, Ocean-

Naruto was sitting on the boat with a sick Natsumi's head on his lap and Haku sitting on his shoulder. Running his fingers through her pink locks, he couldn't help but remember his last conversation with Ultear...

- After Natsumi stole the job. Hotel room-

Naruto was sitting on his bed, talking with Ultear about her history. "So...you were experimented upon by those research department assholes, you saw Kaa-chan with Lyon and Gray and assumed she replaced us, you got taken in by Hades of Grimoire Heart, learned Arc of Time magic, adopted a little girl named Merudy that you orphaned, and now you are telling me that Kaa-chan and Deliora are on Galuna Island?" He summarized, causing her to nod. "Ultear, can you keep on acting as though you are truly a member of Grimoire Heart? You could give us valuable information that could save our asses at some point in the future." He asked seriously. "Of course, Ruto-nii. I'll do it." She replied with a nod. "Good. But get yourself and Merudy out of there if it becomes too dangerous. You know, it's ironic that you use Arc of Time. I read a book about it a while back and I recently completed a rune that could free Kaa-chan from the Iced Shell, which was inspired by the reversal ability of your magic." He explained, making her go wide-eyed. "How does it work?" She asked. "Well, it will basically reverse time on the ice, reverting Kaa-chan back to before she cast the spell, while leaving Deliora in his final moments. But there is also a 50% chance that it will also reverse time on Deliora, giving him his life force back. I have a contingency for that situation, but I hope to whatever God is out there that I won't have to use it..." Naruto stated sadly. Ultear looked confused at his sadness, but nodded in happiness that she can finally have a relationship with their mother after Grimoire Heart was dealt with. "Just be careful Ruto-nii, I won't be able to help you without blowing my cover." He chuckled and said "Don't worry, Tear-imouto. I'll be fine."

-end flashback-

Naruto looked up at a fuming Gray, whom he tied up. "Why'd you tie me up, Naruto-nii?" Gray asked. Naruto shut his eyes and responded "So you wouldn't panic when I told you this. We have an unofficial secondary mission on this island. From an unnamed source of mine, I have confirmed that the frozen Deliora is on this island, and someone is trying to free him." Gray's eyes widened and he shouted "We can't let that happen!" Naruto nodded in agreement and stated "I agree. That is part of the secondary mission. We will stop them from freeing Deliora. I have a rune that I created, that can free Kaa-chan while killing the demon. That's the other half of our secondary mission." From there, he explained the rune's purpose. "What are you going to do should the second event happen?" Gray asked warily. Naruto looked off into the distance and stated "I have a contingency plan for that. It'll take care of the bastard." Gray nodded slightly and asked the owner of the boat "Who are you and why did you take us along?" The man looked back at them. "My name is Bobo, and I am a former resident of Galuna Island, which I fled. I warn you now, tragedy befalls anyone who visits that island. Can you really lift the curse?" He took off his cloak and revealed a monstrous looking arm. "This demon's curse?" He asked, making everyone's eyes widen in shock. The man looked off into the distance and saw the island. "Almost there." He said. Gray looked towards the top of a mountain on the island and saw it glowing. "I wonder why the mountaintop is glowing." He muttered. Looking back towards the man's direction, the group noticed that he disappeared. "Where'd he go?" Naruto asked, looking around the water. All of a sudden, a shadow loomed over the group and Gray said in shock "Naruto-nii, look behind you." Naruto turned and his eyes bulged out of his head. A gigantic wave was about to crash onto them. "GAAAHHHH! GIANT WAVE!" He screamed while cutting Gray loose and hugging Natsumi and the cats to his chest, protectively. The wave then crashed onto the boat, then they saw nothing but darkness.

-Shore, morning-

Naruto blearily opened his eyes and noticed that they washed up on a beach. Looking around, he muttered "So, we've made it to Galuna Island...wait for me. Kaa-chan...Deliora." He then proceeded to wake everyone up so they could explore and find the village they were supposed to go to.

-Nighttime, Village gates.-

When nighttime arrived, they finally made it to their destination. A large wooden gate stood in front of them, and as they walked up, they noticed nobody was around. "Is anyone there? We're mages of Fairy Tail here to help you!" Natsumi yelled. A guard looked over the railing of his post and responded "Nobody notified us about someone accepting the job!" Naruto stepped forward and added "There was probably a mix-up with Master's paperwork!" The guard looked thoughtful for a second then asked, "Then show me your marks!" The mages complied and revealed the crests of Fairy Tail. The gate then opened to reveal a crowd of cloaked figures. "I am Moka, chief of this village. Let's get down to business shall we? Take a look." He explained. Everyone dropped their cloaks and showed that they all had demonic appendages like Bobo. "Oh wow, look at those sideburns!" Natsumi said to Moka. "No, that isn't what I was talking about, I was talking about our demonic limbs! Every living creature on this island is affected by this curse." The elderly chief explained. Gray looked doubtful. "Are you sure it's a curse sir? Couldn't it be a contagious disease?" He asked. "We've consulted countless doctors, but the all said that there is no disease like this. Plus we're sure that the moon's magic has something to do with it." Moka answered. "The moon's magic?" Happy asked. The chief then began explaining the history of the island and how the moon turned purple. They all looked slightly doubtful, until the clouds cleared away and the purple moon appeared. Suddenly, the moonlight started changing the villagers into demonic looking creatures, making the group gasp in shock. "We apologize for the shock." Moka stated. "You guys...look so awesome!" Natsumi gushed with stars in her eyes, making everyone sweatdrop. "Tou-chan, Kaa-chan's very weird." Haku said, making Naruto nod. "Yeah, but it's one of the many things I like about her." He replied, making the pinkette blush. "You see, whenever the purple moon is out, we turn into this. By morning, we turn back to normal. But there are some people who lose their minds during the change. We've made a certain rule. When they lose their mind, we have no choice but to kill them." The group gasped at his words, then Natsumi pleaded "But couldn't they change back to normal someday?" Moka shook his head and replied tearfully "If we wait, they'll kill everyone. We've tried everything that you could think of, but killing them is the only way that worked. I should know, I had to kill my own sochi, Bobo." The mages widened their eyes and Naruto whispered "I understand now...he was dead but his soul can't rest in peace until this curse is lifted." Suddenly the villagers bowed. "Please, lift this curse. It's only a matter of time until we all lose our minds!" Moka begged. Natsumi's eyes narrowed in determination "We will help you, old timer, so don't worry. Fairy Tail's on the case!" She shouted. He smiled at her determination and informed the group "The only possible way to stop this curse is to destroy the moon!" Making them look on in confusion as to how they can accomplish this feat.

-Next day.-

The group got up early in the morning at set off, exploring the island in order to find another way to break the curse. After a while of walking, they heard stomping and felt massive tremors in the earth. Looking over to their left, they noticed a giant blue rat wearing a maid's outfit staring them down. It chuckled and exhaled a massive cloud of foul-smelling gas. Thinking quickly, Naruto slapped his hand to the ground and called out "Ice-Make: Dome!", encasing them in a sphere of ice. Haku as happy pinched their noses shit and yelled "Ewwww!" Lowering the dome, the group started sprinting away from the beast, who chased. Grey turned around and placed his hands on the dirt. "Ice-Make: Floor!" He yelled, causing a sheet of ice to cover the ground in front of him, making the rat fall on it's back. Natsumi and Happy looked around when they noticed a ruined temple to their right. "Hey guys! We found a temple over here! Lets go inside!" She yelled to Gray and Naruto, who were shirtless and brawling about how they could've used that move on the rat earlier.

-Temple of the Moon-

After putting their clothes back on, they walked inside and noticed the place was mostly rubble. "Something doesn't feel right about this place..." Gray muttered. Naruto started stomping on the floor. "Tell me about it. The floor doesn't even feel safe to stand on." He said. Gray gained a tickmark and stated "You idiot, don't stomp on it then, Niisan!" Suddenly, the floor collapsed, making the trio scream.

-Cave-

"Hey are you guys okay?" Naruto asked. "We would be if you had a sense of logic, niisan." An annoyed Gray replied. "We're okay, Naruto-kun!" Natsumi grinned with the cats saying "Aye!" Naruto nodded with a smile. "Let's walk around and see what's in this place." Naruto suggested.

Eventually, the group came upon a large room. In the center as a gigantic ball of ice with a demon frozen inside. Naruto and Gray teared up and whispered "Kaa-chan" "Master Ur." Natsumi blinked in confusion and asked "What do you guys mean?" Naruto looked at her tearfully and responded "That ice is a spell that converts the caster's body, life force and magic into Ice which few things can shatter. That ice is my mother and Gray's teacher, Ur." Making her gasp and hug them both. Suddenly they heard voices coming from another passageway, so they hid behind some rocks. Two people walked out. One had blue hair and the other looked similar to a dog. "So this is where the voices were coming from?" The blue haired man muttered, while the dog-man scratched his belly and whined about him being sleepy. "Have you been soaking in the Moon Drip, Toby? You have ears and stuff." He smirked. The dog-man, now named Toby, comically screamed "I told you, my ears are just a fashion statement you jerk!" The blue haired man chuckled and replied "I was only joking with you, calm down." Meanwhile, Natsumi thought 'Moon Drip? Is that the curse?'

Suddenly a third person walked through the cave and she said "Yuka, Toby, I have sad news." The blue-haired man said "What now, Sherry?" The woman gained a saddened look and responded " It's Angelica, she's been attacked." "What do we care about your dumb giant rat?" Toby barked. "She's not a rat, she's a hunter that races through the darkness...and love!~" making everyone sweatdrop. "So it seems from their smell, they aren't from this island.." Naruto whispered making the others nod in agreement.

"Intruders huh? And just when the moon's light is nearly gathered. How sad. Let's get rid of them before The Cold Emperor hears about this. Yes...before the moon shows itself." Sherry stated, causing her comrades to nod. "Now that they've seen Deliora, we can't allow them to live. We must give them eternal sleep, otherwise known as love!~" she added. "You mean death, right?" Toby asked. Suddenly they heard noises coming from the entrance the came out of and ran to face it.

The Fairy Tail group got up and Natsumi hugged a floating Haku. "Thanks for the distraction, Haku-kun!" She said, to which the cat replied "Anything for my Kaa-chan!" Naruto and Grey looked down and thought 'Master Ur, these people will pay for disrespecting your sacrifice.'

'Kaa-chan, I'll be back for you. First, I have to deal with these foolish interlopers.'

-End-

Ending: Tabidasu Kimi e(Bleach ending)

That's part one of the Galuna arc! I'll try to upload one more chapter before I go to sleep. It may or may not contain the rest of the arc, but it'll still be neat.

Next time: The Cold Emperor arrives and Gray's past rears it's ugly head! What will happen, Find out Next Time!

Follow, Favorite, Review!


	6. Chapter 6: For My Family!

A/N: Welcome to a new chapter of The Water God of Fairy Tail!

Here, we'll have the rest of the Galuna Island Arc! There will be some action, some revivals, and some surprises along the way, so stay tuned!

Opening: Mysterious Magic (Fairy Tail OP 17)

Disclaimer: Senkou doesn't own either Fairy Tail or Naruto. If he did, he'd have an Olympic-Sized swimming pool. Like a MAN! (Senkou: Shut up with the man stuff, Elfman!) I take it back, he isn't a man!

-Later that night-

The group decided to wait inside the cave until later that night, due to those other mages' conversation about something called the "Moon Drip" and the moonlight. The team sat together on the ledge overlooking the gigantic demon. While they were waiting, Naruto decided to work on constructing his rune for when he resurrects his mother. Natsumi was bored and desperately wanted to fight something. Gray was lost in memories of his training. Plus the cats were daydreaming about fish and ramen. Suddenly, a purple magic circle appeared over the ice, and started shining purple moonlight onto it. The group stood up. "No doubt about it...that light had something to do with Deliora. Whoever brought it here is trying to free him!" Naruto yelled. "Come on! We have to find the source of the light!" Natsumi called out. With that, they ran out of the cave.

-Top of the temple-

They quickly tracked down the source of the light to the roof of the temple, where they saw a group of people performing a ritual around the purple light. After hiding behind a pile of rubble, Naruto noticed that there were multiple magic circles extending to the purple-colored moon. "I see...they are trying to free Deliora. And what better way to do it than using Lunar Magic, which can break any spell if it is concentrated." Naruto whispered analytically to his companions. Suddenly, Yuka, Toby, and Sherry walked towards the ritual along with another man. He wore an odd helmet that obscured his face and hair, a white cape, blue clothing, and armor. "It's sad, Cold Emperor. It appeared that there were intruders during the day, but they got away. I'm unfit to speak of love.~" Sherry lamented. The Fairy Group's eyes widened. "So he's the Cold Emperor?" Gray muttered. "Is the revival of Deliora completed?" The masked man asked his follower, who shook her head. "From the looks of it, it'll be today or tommorow..." Sherry answered. "The time has almost come...If you see those intruders again, kill them. I've come to far to be interfered with now." The man said, making Gray's eyes widen in recognition. "Yes, the only people on this island are in the village on the outskirts." She added. "Then destroy them." He ordered, with the three mages nodding in understanding. "It's a shame...I'm not fond of blood, but there's no helping it." He muttered. Gray's eyes were still wide in shock and he whispered to himself "No way...that voice..."

"Alright that's enough of this sneaking around business! The villagers are not the ones to worry about, we are!" Natsumi yelled while roaring her fire into the air. Gray and Naruto facepalmed, while Naruto thought 'I may love the woman, but she has absolutely zero talent for subtlety...' The people by the ceremony looked on in shock at the sight. "Shit...I guess we're going in loud." Gray stated as the team prepared to jump into the coming battle. "That mark...the villagers hired Fairy Tail!" Toby yelled upon seeing Natsumi's exposed crest. "No matter, go and destroy the village. Anyone that interrupts my plan...is an enemy." Cold Emperor ordered ominously. Team Fairy Tail started to rush at the group in anger. "You are not going to melt that ice! Ice-Make: Rose Garden!" Naruto yelled out, sending multiple icy rose branches to capture the group. The helmeted man snarled in anger at that move, then dodged. The others weren't so lucky, as they were bound then slammed into the floor, unconscious. "YOU! How dare you use that move?!" He shrieked in outrage. Naruto looked up with ice-cold eyes and replied "I am Naruto Milkovich, Son of Ur Milkovich and Minato Namikaze. I am the first student of my mother. You are Lyon...her second wayward student." Everyone's eyes widened. "I-impossible! She said you were dead!" He yelled, making the purple-haired mage chuckle. "She was mistaken, I went missing because I was found by a dragon who taught me his magic. I came back to find my home all messed up." He informed his seething junior disciple. "Then join me! We'll free Deliora and have our revenge for Master Ur!" Lyon reasoned. "No. That Iced Shell needs to stay put for now. Don't worry, I won't fight you yet. That honor belongs to Gray." Naruto stated as he picked up the bound mages. "Lyon...why in the hell are you trying to free Deliora?!" Gray called out. "You always knew my dream, Gray. To surpass Ur. And since you killed her, I've decided to surpass her by killing the one thing she couldn't. Deliora." He stated, smirking. Gray growled and yelled "Stand back, guys. This is my fight!" The other two mages nodded and stepped out of the way. "Naruto-kun...who's that Lyon guy?" Natsumi asked. "That man is one of the two students that my mother took after she thought I died. From what Gray told me, after my mother used Iced Shell on Deliora, he went a little insane." Naruto responded, to which she nodded her head. Lyon took of his helmet and dropped it on the ground, revealing spiky white hair and black eyes. "It's a waste of time for me to fight you Gray. I always was the superior student." He smirked. "I don't see why you are pulling a high and mighty act with me, Lyon! We aren't Ur's students anymore!" Gray yelled. "I'm well aware of that. And how dare you speak her name in Naruto-sempai's and my presence?! If you didn't challenge Deliora, She wouldn't be dead!" Lyon screamed in anger. Gray's head dropped a little and said "I know that it is my fault because of that...but the point of making mistakes is to learn from them and make sure you do better than that!" he responded, putting his hands into an Ice-Make stance.

Lyon chuckled and extended an arm "Still using both hands? Pathetic." He said coldly. "This is how Master Ur taught us. Unless you are a complete master of Ice-Make, one-handed spells and handless spells will be unstable and less powerful." Gray replied. "That applies to most people. I'm the exception. I've surpassed Master Ur long ago..." the white haired mage said.

-Pirate Ship approaching Galuna-

"Lass...I'm begging you, don't make me sail to that cursed island! People turn into demons there!" The Captain begged an unknown woman. "JUST SHUT UP AND SAIL!" She yelled authoritatively, causing him to yelp and turn back to the wheel. This woman was a very pissed off Erza Scarlet and surrounding her, were the beaten forms of the pirate crew. The woman scowled and thought 'The punishment of a lifetime awaits you, scoundrels!' as she turned towards the approaching form of Galuna Island.

-Gray vs Lyon-

"Ice-Make: Puffer Fish!" Lyon sent a large ice-fish crashing into Gray and knocking him into a wall. "What's the matter? Too guilty to fight back?" Lyon jeered as Gray shakily stood up, "In that case, stay out of my way. I'll resurrect Deliora regardless of what you do." He added. Gray glared up at him with the utmost determination and replied "I won't let you!"

"Ice-Make: Eagle!" "Ice-Make Shield!" Lyon sent several eagles made of ice while Gray erected a large barrier in front of him. Unfortunately, the eagles went around the shield and attacked the Fairy Tail mage, sending him crashing to the ground. "I see you've forgotten. While you specialize in Static Ice-Make, I specialize in Dynamic. I'm able to make my creations move by themselves!" Lyon shouted while pointing a finger in the air and opening a blue magic circle. "Ice-Make: Hammer!" Gray shouted out in defiance, sending an ice-hammer towards Lyon's head. "Ice-Make: Ape!" A giant ape sprung out of Lyon's magic circle and crushed the hammer. Grey slammed his hands on the ground. "Ice-Make: Geyser!" He yelled, causing a massive eruption of ice to swallow Lyon. All of a sudden, the ice shattered, revealing an unharmed Lyon. "Pathetic. Nothing has changed, I am still the superior mage." He sneered. Suddenly, Gray was assaulted by multiple ice attacks and left heavily wounded on the floor. "Begone, trash." He stated coldly. Naruto jumped forward and put Gray on his back, then looked at Lyon. "Lyon...did you know that my Kaa-chan saw you both as her children? You know what that means? I am your big brother. And as your big brother, it is my duty to snap you out of this shit. Tomorrow night, we will have our battle. Prepare yourself, for you will be facing a true master of Ice-Make, Lyon-otouto." Naruto informed as his group jumped off. Lyon stood there with the first genuine smile, albeit small, that he had in years. 'I know I'm lying to myself about my skill, but him? He's a true master on par with his mother. This will be fun. Atleast I know he won't hurt the others anyway.' He thought before walking off.

-later, Village, guest house.-

A figure snuck through the open window of team Fairy Tail's temporary housing. They walked over to the entertainment room, where the group was sitting at and said "Hello!" Making all of them but Naruto jump. "Hey Zalty!" The Ice-King replied. "Oh, and your safe here. You can drop the transformation." Naruto looked at Gray, Natsumi, and the cats and said "I'm not the only one who was thought to have been dead. Everyone meet my little sister, Ultear." Making everyone's eyes widen in shock. "What's she doing here, Naruto-nii?" A bandaged Grey asked. "She is here to report everything about the Deliora ordeal to me. It appears as though those three we've captured are Lyon's primary fighting force. The rest are cannon-fodder." Naruto explained. "So Ruto-niichan, when are you planning on telling is what the contingency is in case Delira comes back with some of his strength as you've said before?" She asked. Naruto's eyes darkened and he replied "I will not tell you guys unless I am forced to use it." Making them nod warily.

"Well, nii-chan, I just wanted to stop by and see you. I'll be watching your battle with Lyon from a distance, in case you need help. Bye!" Everyone waved as she disappeared. Suddenly they heard knocking at the door, Naruto opened the door and was comically kicked in the face, sending him crashing into the wall on the other side of the room. Erza walked inside and scowled at the group. "You scoundrels, you are coming with me this instant and when we get back, you will be punished severely!" She commanded. Natsumi shook her head. "No can do, Erza. This island needs our help!" She denied. Erza scowled harder and replied "Shut up, this is your fault. And you, Naruto, why'd you go with her?!" Naruto looked up. "I went mostly because I wanted to make sure that Natsu-chan would be alright. But the second reason is because a dangerous demon is about to be released, Deliora." From there, Naruto explained the events up to now and how he and Lyon would confront each other tomorrow night. "Still, you shouldn't have gone with her. Now you are in big trouble for breaking Guild rules!" Erza replied. Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes and he put his hands on Natsumi and Gray's shoulders. "Erza...Those that break the rules are trash, that's true. But those that would abandon their comrades like you just suggested...they're worse that trash!" Naruto spoke with passion, causing Erza's eyes to widen. "Fine...we'll complete this mission...but you'll still receive punishment!" She growled. Naruto eye smiled and clapped his hands "Great! Now let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is the day this mess ends." With that everyone went to bed, while Natsumi held a hand to her chest as she felt a strange twinge upon hearing his speech. 'Naruto-kun...why do you make me feel like this?' She thought.

-Next night, Temple Throne Room-

Team Fairy Tail walked into the Moon Temple throne room and noticed Lyon sitting upon the chair. "So, Naruto-niisan. You've arrived. I must say I'm looking forward to this battle. Especially sense you are a master of the same magic I use." Lyon stated with a smirk. Naruto motioned for the others to get back. "I'll put you back on the right path, if it's the last thing I do." All of a sudden, they flared their magical energy, encasing the room in ice. "Ice-Make: Black Panther!" Naruto created a light blue magic circle on the ground, and sent three black-colored ice panthers rushing towards his enemy. "Ice-Make: Eagles!" Lyon yelled in response, using his eagles to destroy the felines. Naruto hardened his eyes and asked "Otouto, you don't need to bring back Deliora to surpass Kaa-chan!" Lyon sent an ice dragon at him and screamed "Shut up!" Naruto punched the dragon and destroyed it. "Listen to me, I have a way to make your dreams come true without the need for all this!" He yelled while taking his shirt off. "Bullshit! This is the only way!" He started to cast another spell when Naruto yelled "I CAN BRING KAA-CHAN BACK!" Making Lyon stop in his tracks. "W-what? You can bring Master Ur back from the Iced Shell?" He asked. Naruto then explained his plan, to which Lyon nodded. "I was such a fool...to disrespect Master's teachings like that." Lyon muttered in disappointment, when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Lyon. You saw your mistakes. All that's left is to move forward. Now lets go get our master back." Naruto spoke. With that they all left to the cave where Deliora is.

-Cave-

Naruto held up a tag to the group. "This is my Rune of Time: Reversal tag. This is based off of the Lost Magic, Arc of Time. This will reverse time on the ice, turning it back to a few minutes before my mother cast the Iced Shell, while hopefully, leaving Deliora half-dead. But there is the possibility that half of the monster's life force will return, in which I'll deal with it. Now stand back. Should the second thing occur, get back as far as you can. You'll immediately feel a massive magical power upon resurrection, which means that he is at half-power. Now back up onto the ledge." He explained. After everyone got up to the ledge above the ground floor, Naruto slapped the tag on the ice and yelled "Activate!" Causing a white magic circle to appear underneath the ice. Suddenly, it started to evaporate into mist and gathered on the floor in front of Naruto. And after a couple of minutes, the mist cleared and Ur was lying in it's place, looking as she did right before she went after Deliora years ago. Naruto scooped her up and brought her to the others. He hugged her into his chest and whispered "Kaa-chan..." Lyon and Gray dropped to their knees and gasped, while a hidden Ultear had silent tears running down her face.

Suddenly, the group felt a massive pressure weighing them down. Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked at a roaring Deliora. "So...the worst outcome happened. Deliora is back at 50% strength.." He muttered, while standing up. Deliora let out another loud howl and fired a laser blast from it's mouth into the ceiling, blasting a massive hole into it, and bathing the room in moonlight. "Listen well, everyone. Don't feel bad about what is about to happen. This is my mistake, and I have to correct it. My tag brought him back at half of his original power. Now live well, everyone. Live well, age well, and die long after I do. And if you can, die smiling!" Naruto said with a grin as he walked towards Deliora, Lyon and Gray's eyes widened as they came to a disturbing realization. "Nii-san, don't do it! We can kill it together!" Gray screamed at him, which he ignored. Natsumi and Haku looked scared as they asked "What is he doing?" Lyon responded, "He is doing the same thing Ur did..."

Naruto stopped 50 feet away from the demon and spread his feet apart. He stuck his arms out, flipped one palm upside down, and crossed the arms over each other in an X-shape. As a gigantic blue magic circle appeared below him and icy magical energy intensified around him, he couldn't help but let out one final grin. 'So it seems that this is the end of my path. I am glad to have met you, Grey-otouto, Erza, Lucy, Haku, Happy...Natsu-chan...and I am glad to have been born as your family, Ultear, Tou-san, Kaa-chan. All of you at Fairy Tail, you have grown on me. You have given me a new family to cherish! And if it is for them, I'll hand over my life without hesitation! Because I love you all! Thank you for being my family! I just wish I could have more time to walk with you, to smile with you, to laugh with you, to be with you!" He thought with tears streaming down his face.

-With the others-

Gray and Lyon were having a tough time holding back a weeping Natsumi from jumping down there. "Natsumi! You can't go down there now, it's too dangerous!" Gray screamed over the loud, icy winds that formed because of Naruto's spell. "I DON'T CARE! I have to save him!" She cried.

The other people present looked on in sadness. Even a sleeping Ur, had an unconscious tear roll down her cheek.

-Naruto-

The magical energy picked up, whipping around furiously as Naruto started to glow blue. "This is it you monster! You see, behind me are many of the people I care about and I will not allow you to harm them! I will be your cage, where you will rot for eternity, so prepare yourself...,.BECAUSE I'M DRAGGING YOU DOWN TO HELL WITH ME!" Naruto screamed while glaring at the demon. "ABSOLUTE FREEZE!...ICED SHEL-" His spell was interrupted by a weight crashing against his back. He looked back to see a sobbing Natsumi. "Natsu-chan, what are you doing?! I have to defeat this de-"

SMACK!

Naruto felt a stinging sensation in his cheek and noticed that the tearful pinkette was glaring at him. "Don't you dare use that spell! What's the point of having comrades, if you act suicidal like that?! What would any of us do without you?! What would I do without you?!" She screamed. "Natsu-chan..." Naruto whispered. "Dammit Naruto-kun I feel all kinds of funny when I'm around you, and my chest hurts so bad right now I could scream. But Naruto, it's because I love you that I can't lose you!" She pulled him into a quick kiss, conveying all of her feelings. "Now lets kick this bastard's ass so that we can go home and go on a date, 'kay?" She grinned with a wink. Naruto stood there with an atomic blush and then smirked. "Whatever you want, dear." He responded, then interlaced his fingers with hers. Their magic power built up, shaking the room with it's pressure.

-With the others-

They all gaped in shock and relief at what happened. "She certainly knows how to convince a man." Lyon stated. Gray chuckled and wiped his tears away. "Yeah, I've been wondering when those two would get together. He is the only person she has ever shown an interest in anyways. But watch closely, their Unison Raid will annihilate Deliora." He responded. Happy turned to Haku and asked "Does this make you my brother?" Haku nodded and said "Yes it does, Happy-nii." Ultear looked on in relief and thought 'Ruto-nii...I'm so happy she stopped that spell. Just be sure to get in a punch for me and Kaa-chan.' With that, she disappeared.

-Naruto & Natsumi-

Their magical energies stabilized and intertwined together, forming giant torrents of boiling water on their arms. "Unison Raid: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Boiling Blade!" They yelled. The torrents combinened into a vortex of scalding water, crashing into Deliora and completely melting him within seconds. The two fell onto their backs and panted with smiles. "That took a lot of magical energy out of me. Super heating the water to the point of melting demon flesh is exhausting!" Natsumi breathed out. Naruto smiled and held her hand. "You did great, Natsu-chan." She grinned as her eyes started to close. "Love you, Naru-kun..." She said, then fell asleep. Naruto grinned and whispered "Love you too, Natsu-chan..." Then he followed her into slumber.

-Few Days Later-

The Fairy Tail group stood by the gates to the village. Naruto stepped over to Moka and said "Well we're almost done here. I'll take care of that thing for you. Even developed a new move for it!" Everyone backed away and Naruto thrusted his hand forward, opening a large blue magic circle. "Water Dragon's Torpedo!" A large drill made of water shot out and shattered the sky, much to everyone's amazement. The villagers then noticed that nothing changed. "We're still demons?" Moka asked. Erza smiled and nodded. "You guys must've always been this way, from the purple color of the sky, I guess the gas from the Moon Drip formed an invisible shell over the island and tricked you into thinking you were different." she theorized. They recieved their payment and were off to the guild.

-pirate ship-

Naruto sat on the deck overlooking the ocean. Natsumi, who was sleeping, cuddled up in his lap and nestled her head into the crook of his neck. He smiled and kissed the side of her head, making her mewl, and thought 'Everything I've gained over the years...especially you...I'll protect it at any cost.'

-End-

Ending: Tabidatsu Kimi e (Bleach Ending)

That's the end of Galuna!

What did you think?

Naruto and Natsumi are finally together! How will Natsumi take it when a certain rain woman shows up and tries to steal her man? Probably not very well!

Next chapter starts the Phantom Lord Arc! Stay tuned!

Next Time: The date, The mother, Fairy Tail should really consider getting "Rival Guild insurance.", and the gang goes "Ghostbusters" on Phantom Lord!

Follow, Favorite, Review!


	7. Chapter 7: We Are Fairy Tail!

A/N: Hello everyone, welcome to another chapter of Water God! I know I said during an A/N within my last chapter of Scarlet and Vermillion that I'd upload this chapter yesterday, but I wasn't feeling well and I had a job interview early this morning.

I plan on releasing 2-4 chapters today between this and Phoenix.

Both will be exciting, so stay tuned!

Opening: Shounen Heart by Home Made Kazoku

Disclaimer: Naruto and Fairy Tail aren't owned by Senkou. If they were, I'd bug him to buy me a shitload of scrap metal, Gihihihi! (Senkou: Fuck you Gajeel. I'd by a shitload of hot pockets. I love hot pockets)

-Hargeon Town, Next Night. Hotel.-

"Alright everyone, we're staying here for tonight. Tomorrow, we'll head back to the guild." Erza ordered, while everyone walked into their rooms. After setting his mother's sleeping body onto a bed, Naruto grabbed his new girlfriend's hand and grinned. "Natsu-chan, how about we go on that date?" He asked. "Here? Why now?" She asked, confused. "Why not now? Come on!" He replied, and walked into town with her.

-Hargeon Resturaunt-

The couple took a seat in a booth while a waitress came up to them. "Hello, what can I get you?" She asked. Naruto smiled and replied "One of everything with water for the both of us.", with Natsumi nodding rapidly in hunger. The waitress sweatdropped at their appetite and walked away with their orders. "So Natsu-chan, tell me about Igneel." Naruto asked. "Well...he was a caring father, but he was very very prideful. He always called himself 'The great and mighty Igneel!'" She answered with a giggle while Naruto chuckled. "Suigetsu was like that too." He added. They started to make a bit of small talk, until they recieved their meal. The other customers watched on in silent horror as the couple descended upon the food like hungry wolves. Eventually, they both were eating out of the same bowl of ramen, when they both had the opposite ends of the same noodle. They both blushed slightly as the sucked in the noodle and allowed their lips to connect softly. "Aww!" The female customers squealed, while the males grunted in disgust at the 'fluffy' scene.

-Hargeon Park-

The two Dragon Slayers were sitting on a bench by a fountain, gazing up at the stars. Natsumi intertwined her fingers with her boyfriend's and laid her head on his shoulder. "Naruto-kun?" She spoke. "Yes Natsu-chan?" He replied, sounding content. "Don't you ever look up at the stars and think about how insignificant we are? There are an infinite number of stars out there, while there are only two of us. It kinda makes me think about life, you know?" She stated. Naruto smiled and looked into her onyx orbs. "There may be an infinite number of stars in the sky. But I don't feel insignificant at all. In my eyes, you are my star that outshines the rest of them, Natsu-hime." He said in a soft tone while caressing her cheek. She teared up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, but with all of the love she could muster. "I love you, Naru-kun!" She whispered with a wide smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his forehead against hers, then whispered "I love you too, Natsu-hime." And the couple shared another kiss under the magical moonlight.

-One day later, outside the Guild.-

The group stood there, wide eyed at the destruction done to their beloved Guild Building. It had several long iron poles impaled within it. "What...the...fuck?" Naruto whispered with anger. Natsumi and Gray were shaking with barely restrained rage, while Erza remained calm but inside, she was furious.

-Basement-

After putting Ur in the infirmary, they went down to the basement. "Gramps!" Naruto shouted at the drunk man as the group ran towards him. "Naruto! Everyone! Welcome home!" He slurred. "Gramps, what the fuck happened to our guild?" Naruto asked as the stripper trio began taking off their shirts. "Phantom Lord attacked." Lucy informed them. "Well, what are we going to do about this?" Natsumi asked with a frown. "Nothing. This building can be fixed. At least they didn't hurt anyone, as the building was empty." Makarov replied. "WHAAT?!" Everyone but Naruto and Erza shouted. "Guys, calm down. As much as I hate it, gramps is right. Phantom's Master, Jose Porla, has been jealous of Fairy Tail for years. This was probably an attack to provoke us into attacking their members first, so that the council would disband our guild. We shouldn't retaliate unless they attack one of our members. Though I must warn all of you, stick together in groups tonight. There is a good possibility in Jose sending one of his mages to attack some of us, since we aren't retaliating as they planned. We need to stick together in the event of that happening." Naruto suggested.

"I agree, Naruto-kun. Do as he says, and be safe my children." Makarov ordered, making everyone nod. Naruto turned to Lucy, Erza, Gray, Natsumi, and Happy. "You guys can stay at Haku and I's apartment. I have several spare rooms." He suggested, making them nod gratefully.

-Naruto's Apartment-

Naruto swung the door open for everyone and playfully bowed. "Welcome to my humble abode. I hope the accommodations are to your liking?" He asked, making his girlfriend slap him upside the head. "Silly, just let us in!" She scolded. As they looked around, they couldn't help but smile. His walls were painted the color cream with painted blue waves rising from the bottom. In the entertainment room right as you walk in the door, there was a u-shaped dark-blue colored couch that was as wide as most of the room. It also had a mahogany entertainment center with a flat-screen TV on top of it. The whole apartment had matching carpets with the furniture. The kitchen was rather plain, but had a mini-bar attached to it.

"Wow, Naruto you have a nice apartment!" Lucy stated in amazement. He merely laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Thank you, it was a labor of love." He replied with a smile. "Now...how about I make dinner? Nobody but Haku has ever tried my cooking anyways." He added. The group looked towards the cat, who was staring off with a dreamy expression. "Tou-chan is the greatest cook ever..." He muttered while drooling, making the others nod at Naruto. He smiled and put on an apron, then proceeded to cook.

-one hour later-

"Dinners ready!" Naruto shouted, as the group immediately ran into the dining room upon smelling the intoxicating aroma. It had every kind of food imaginable (use your imaginations.). Naruto also took care to set Natsumi's food on fire and to make some strawberry cake for dessert. Erza suddenly felt a stinging pain on her hand, snapping her out of her daze that she was in while staring at the cake. "Eat your damn food first, woman!" Naruto scolded while waving around a spatula. Everyone tool a tentative bite, then they suddenly devoured the food at a ravenous pace. "Gahaha! Glad to see you like it!" Naruto laughed jovially. "This..is...sooooo delicious! I swear to god you'd make the perfect husband!" Natsumi yelled out in bliss. Suddenly the room went quiet as they processed what she said. Naruto went cherry red and wide-eyed as he stared as his girlfriend. She also realized what she said and let out an "Eep!" While blushing madly. Everyone else started laughing at the other's misfortune. "Shut up!" The couple roared, spewing water and fire out of their mouths.

-Next day, South Gate Park-

The team stood in front of a tree, wide-eyed and shaking with rage. "Levy-chan...Jet...Droy.." Lucy mumbled with tears rolling down her cheeks. Team Shadow Gear was borderline crucified into the tree, bloodied and battered with the Phantom Lord crest painted into their stomachs. "This...is unforgivable...I will destroy them...I will annihilate them!" Naruto screamed with a tearful Natsumi attempting to calm him down. Makarov walked up behind them with an unreadable expression while flaring golden magical energy. "They can wreck out building...but harming my children is another thing! THIS MEANS WAR!" He screamed.

-two hours later, Phantom Lord HQ, Oak Town-

"We sure fucked those Faeries up good!"

"Too bad I didn't get to clip some wings"

Suddenly, the door exploded, sending the two Phantoms flying. The smoke cleared and in it's place was most of the pissed off Fairy Tail guild with Naruto and Natsumi standing in front. "WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!" Naruto screamed and with a battle cry, the two guilds ran at each other.

-W/ Naruto-

"Ice-Make: Katana!" He yelled, materializing an ice-blade within his hand. He danced around the battlefield like a vengeful god of war, knocking out the Phantoms left and right. He was suddenly surrounded, so he jumped into the air and roundhouse kicked them away. He looked towards a large group that was about to attack his love from behind and reared his head back, generating a blue magic circle in front of him. "Water Dragon's Roar!" He sent a highly pressurized torrent of water at the group, knocking them away while breaking their bones. "Thanks Naru-kun!" Natsumi shouted, while using Fire Dragon's Iron Fist on an unsuspecting enemy. "No problem, Natsu-hime!" Naruto replied, while using a spinning back fist on another Phantom. 'I wonder where Gajeel is...or the Element Four?' Naruto thought suspiciously.

Suddenly, the floor above them exploded and a green-looking Makarov landed on the ground with a thud. "Gramps!" Naruto cried out. "Everyone retreat back to the guild!" Erza ordered, while Elfman picked up the sickly Master. "What?! We can still win!" Natsumi shouted in annoyance. "I don't care! The Master is down and it would only cause more harm if we stayed, let's go!" The redhead yelled once more. Everyone obeyed and left, but Naruto turned around and smirked. "Just a little payback, ya bastards." He muttered while placing a hand on the floor and materializing a blue magic circle underneath the Phantom Lord HQ. "Ice-Make: Spikes!" He yelled, causing many ice-spikes to impale their building. He grinned, then ran away with his comrades.

-Fairy Tail Infirmary, Two Hours Later-

Naruto, Gray, and Natsumi stood by Ur's bed. "Kaa-chan...please wake up already...I can't wait to speak with you once more..", our hero muttered sadly. Suddenly, they heard feminine groaning and saw Ur opening her eyes. "What the fuck happened...am I dead?" She asked herself groggily. "No you're not...Kaa-chan." She heard a male voice say. Her eyes widened and turned to a figure she never thought she'd see again. "S-s-sochi?" She whispered in disbelief. Naruto nodded sadly and responded "Yes Kaa-chan...I'm sorry I made you think I was dead all those years ago." She leapt and hugged him tightly while crying. "My son...my baby boy! Oh how glad I am you survived! I was so afraid that I lost both of my children!" She cried. Naruto and Gray shed tears with her. "M-master Ur..." Gray whispered. She looked at him and smiled softly. "Gray-kun...you've grown well. Now tell me your stories." She commanded.

-30 minutes later-

"So...Gray ran away and joined Fairy Tail while Lyon went crazy for a time, but Naruto snapped him out of it. Now Lyon is wandering the world with his crew, looking to join a different guild. My son, was not dead or captured, but instead taught Dragon Slayer Magic by the king of the Water Dragons. You then became a dark guild bounty hunter while completely mastering Ice-Make to the point of not needing hand motions. You joined Fairy Tail, became a surrogate brother to both of my students, and fell in love with that pink-haired girl who can't take her eyes off of your ass (Natsumi has an embarrassed blush.). Plus, you were the one to revive me while accidentally freeing Deliora with half of his strength intact, also you tried to use Iced Shell on him, but Narsumi stopped you and destroyed the demon in a Unison Raid along with you. Now your guild is in a war with Phantom Lord. Am I right?" She asked, which all of them nodded.

Ur then walked forward in a deceptively calm fashion as proceeded to beat the living shit out of her son. "How DARE you try to cast Iced Shell?! Do you even know what that does to the caster? It turns them into ice that imprisons their enemy for eternity! And you are the only person that knows how to make those Runes of Time tags!" She hollered angrily. "Kaa-chan...I would do it again one thousand times over in order to protect my family," he stated seriously. "I don't give a shit! How dare you almost die without giving me grandchildren!" She screamed while unconsciously stripping along with her student and son. Naruto and Grey sweatdropped and thought 'You were only angry because I/Naruto-nii didn't give you grandchildren before using that spell?' Natsumi facepalmed and thought 'Four strippers...four damn strippers in this guild. Though...with Naru-kun I don't mind him stripping. Hehehe.' She creepily giggled with a nosebleed.

"Goddamnit Kaa-chan! Why are you stripping?!" Naruto yelled. Ur quirked an eyebrow and replied "You're one to talk. Both you and Gray stripped down to your boxers." The duo looked down and groaned in unison "Fuuucccckkk!" Ur slapped them both and yelled "Language!"

Natsumi giggled at the banter, causing Ur to examine her thoroughly, making her nervous. "I approve. She will give me beautiful grandchildren." She stated bluntly. "Kaa-chan!/Ur-san!" The couple screamed with a fiery blush. Both teacher and student started laughing their asses off, but them they all felt the earth shaking. "It felt like it was coming from behind the guild. Let's go!" Naruto yelled with his three companions following him out back.

-Behind Fairy Tail-

The group ran outside to see their fellow members (Sans Ur) staring at a monstrosity that looked like a walking Guild Hall coming towards them from across the lake. Naruto could only summarize everyone's thoughts with two words.

"Oh fuck." He mumbled.

-End-

Ending: Himitsu Kichi by Kozue Takada

Part One of the Phantom Lord Arc!

What will Fairy Tail do about this new enemy? Find out next time!

Next Time: Phantom Lord strikes back! Will Fairy Tail survive the onslaught? Why does this blue-haired woman have an attraction to our hero? And why does he feel a slight tingle in his heart when he looks at her face?

Find out next time!

Follow, Favorite, Review!


	8. IMPORTANT AN

I'm really sorry guys...but I can't stand writing Water God anymore. Every time I started to type out chapter 8, it became a chore and the majority of my other stories hold my interest.

Therefore, instead of saying that this will be abandoned, Water God will be for adoption. I'd rather leave it in the hands of someone that will give it more love than I did instead of letting this story rot.

If you wish to adopt this story, PM me. If you have never written a story, try to post a little sample of your writing on your profile. I'm looking to give this to someone who will complete it and make it better than what I wrote.

Only real condition involving the adoption is that you should give me a mention in the Summary or at least the A/N of the first chapter.

The only story thing you can't change is that Naruto is Ur's Son. No changing that.

Once again...I'm terribly sorry about this, but if I continue to write this story, I'll completely burn out in regards to creating my stories.

In return...I'll make two new stories to replace this one.

Story One/A World of Dreams: Naruto is Obito's son. Obito didn't know how far along Rin was when he 'died' and a few months later, Naruto was born and shortly afterwards Rin died like she did in Canon. Eventually, Naruto will go down the same path as Obito...but will a certain Mint-haired Jinchuriki girl warm his icy heart? Will he fight against his own father to protect her?

Strong/Smart/Wood Style/EMS/Semi-dark!Naruto

Naruto x Fū

Story Two/Minor RWBY and Devil May Cry crossover/A Maelstrom of Roses:

Naruto Sparda is a relatively average guy. Eating pizza, taking walks, flirting with every attractive woman he sees, decapitating demons left and right while looking sexy doing so. He just doesn't give two fucks about anything, especially after he was kicked out of his home at a tender young age just for being a half-devil.

He just lives day by day with little excitement...that is until an attractive young woman that looks like Little Red Riding Hood with a fucking scythe drops in on his life.

Strong/Smart/Nephilim!Naruto

Naruto x Ruby Rose

Keep in mind I said minor RWBY and DmC crossover. The only thing from RWBY that will show up is Ruby herself. And even at that, she was born into the Naruto world.

As for DmC...basically, Naruto is pretty much Dante except with quirks from canon Naruto. He will use both Yamato and Rebellion, but Rebellion is his main blade as well as two customized pistols...Ruby and Sapphire.

He and Ruby will never join Konoha. He was kicked out before he could form any real attachments, so he has no reason to go back. That doesn't mean Konoha won't hire the special services of Devil May Cry eventually...

I'll be updating Equivalent Exchange, then I'll upload the first two chapters of these.

I hope you guys will continue to enjoy my other stories!


End file.
